En mi nuevo mundo
by Raquel2017
Summary: Castle se vio atrapado en el mundo paralelo al que había viajado sin querer con aquel viejo amuleto Inca. ¿Volverá de nuevo a su mundo?
1. Chapter 1

La capitana Beckett se quedó paralizada al oír aquella frase. Que su escritor preferido la salvase de un disparo y además le dijese que la quería, no era una situación normal que asimilar como si nada, pero reaccionó. No podía permitir que él perdiese la consciencia.

\- Señor Castle… Quédese conmigo.

Como pudo, sacó su Iphone del bolsillo y pidió ayuda con urgencia sin poder contener los nervios.

Unas horas después, sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, miraba un punto fijo de la pared de enfrente. En el pasillo, el sonido de unos tacones acelerados se acercaban hasta ella.

\- ¿Será aquí? – preguntó Martha totalmente alterada a su nieta.

\- Voy a preguntar – afirmó la joven.

\- ¡Señora Rodgers! – llamó la capitana levantándose.

La actriz la miró sin entender nada.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó esperando que no se tratase de una fan en busca de autógrafos.

\- No exactamente – le dijo mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y le mostraba su placa – Soy Katherine Beckett y …

\- ¿Beckett? – preguntó sorprendida Alexis mirando a su abuela

\- Sí – contestó la capitana sin entender nada.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó poniendo su mano sobre el antebrazo de la capitana.

\- Esta… Le están operando.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Alexis.

La capitana supo en ese mismo instante que tenía que dar un montón de explicaciones absurdas que ni ella misma entendía. Y les contó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres días.

\- Querida – la instó Martha al comprobar su silencio.

\- Él… Se interpuso… Esa bala iba dirigida a mí.

\- Su Beckett – dijo con algo de fastidio Alexis.

\- Yo no… Él no debería haber ido allí – se apresuró a justificar.

Martha asintió en silencio.

\- Debe de quererte mucho para haber hecho eso – dijo la actriz a media voz.

\- Pero… Yo no le conozco – aseguró excusándose.

\- Pues él parece que si te conoce a ti – dijo molesta Alexis.

\- ¡Alexis! – regañó Martha y la chica bajó la vista – Lo siento querida, está nerviosa.

\- Lo entiendo…

\- Y ahora dime… ¿Alguien te ha informado? – dijo señalando las puertas que daban a los quirófanos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo que entraba en quirófano. No soy familiar.

Martha asintió y con la mirada pidió a su nieta que fuese a buscar información.

\- Tu cara me resulta familiar- inquirió la actriz - ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

\- Sí. Creo que es posible – contestó – En comisaría, hace tres días.

\- ¡Cierto! Eso fue muy extraño. Desde ese día no se comporta igual.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio.

\- ¡Abuela! – exclamó una alterada Alexis entrando a la sala y provocando que ambas mujeres se levantasen de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó aterrada.

\- ¡No temen por su vida! – aseguró la joven aferrándose a su abuela.

\- Eso es maravilloso querida.

\- Saldrá de esta, aunque débil, ha perdido mucha sangre.

La capitana sonrió aliviada. No moriría por culpa. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una tarjeta de visita que tendió a la actriz.

\- Tengo que irme. ¿Me avisará cuando…?

La mujer asintió sonriendo mientras aceptaba la tarjeta.

\- Descuida querida. ¿Quieres tomar nota de mi teléfono?

La capitana sonrió.

\- No es necesario. Sé cómo localizarla.

Martha asintió y volvió a abrazar a su nieta mientras veía alejarse a la capitana.

\- Quien sabe cariño, quizá todo esto haga que tu padre asiente la cabeza.

La joven se separó mirando extrañada a su abuela.

\- Y creo que ella tiene la fórmula…

La capitana salió del hospital y respiró profundamente. Odiaba los hospitales y su olor. Y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Sacó su móvil mientras se dirigía a su coche.

\- ¿Espo?

\- Señor.

\- ¿Podrás ocuparte de todo el resto del día?

\- No hay problema. Todo está bajo control.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Espera, no cuelgues!

Kate se paró en seco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Beckett, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el detective.

\- Sí Espo, gracias.

\- ¿Él? ¿Está bien?

\- Fuera de peligro.

\- Deberías ir a descansar.

\- Lo haré. Gracias Espo.

Pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo. Todo aquello era muy extraño y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que recordaba los ojos de Richard Castle mirándola desde el suelo y confesándola que la quería.

Miró el reloj de su padre, en su muñeca, y decidió que no iba a ir a su casa. Volvió a sacar su móvil.

\- ¿Lanie? ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Hinchada, agotada y cabreada.

\- Vaya…

\- Dime que vas a venir a verme.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Puedes pasar por la Octava con la Treinta y cuatro?

\- ¿Qué hay allí? – preguntó la capitana.

\- Linguini con camarones. Y tarta de lima.

\- ¿No serán esos con tanto picante?

\- No te he pedido que los comas tú.

\- Créeme, no podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Pasarás?

\- Está bien – concedió - Estoy cerca, estaré en tu casa en media hora.

Cuando la forense abrió la puerta, casi una hora después, Kate negó con la cabeza al ver como ella le arrebataba la bolsa con la comida.

\- Has tardado siglos.

\- Debería haberte dicho que fueses tú – dijo cerrando la puerta y siguiéndola al interior de la casa.

\- ¿Qué es esta porquería? – preguntó Lanie mirando un envase con rigattone, tomate y brócoli.

\- No he comido.

La forense dejó por un instante su comida para mirarla inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Has estado en el hospital con ese escritor?

Kate asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estabas allí?

\- ¡Esa bala iba dirigida a mí! – protestó.

\- Me refiero a que hacías siguiéndole – dijo dándole un tenedor y señalándole el sofá para que se sentasen a comer.

\- Intuición.

\- Ese tipo te gusta ¿Verdad?

\- Lanie…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que sigues a todos los tipos locos que aparecen por tu comisaría con increíbles historias?

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Lanie la miró ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Espo? – preguntó extrañada.

\- ¿Bromeas? – protestó la morena.

\- Ryan. Es un bocazas.

\- Están preocupados por tu seguridad, no se fían de ese tipo.

\- Créeme, es totalmente inofensivo.

\- ¿Un tipo que se presenta en tu lugar de trabajo y dice que sois pareja?

La capitana sonrió.

\- Veo que no te desagrada la idea – afirmó masticando – esto está de muerte.

\- Ni que lo digas, muerte asegurada – afirmó Kate arrugando la nariz por el olor a ajo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Kate. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró quien la llamaba.

\- Tengo que contestar – se disculpó levantándose.

\- Lo imaginaba – dijo resignada la forense mientras volvía a su comida.

Kate se alejó unos pasos, dándole la espalda a Lanie.

\- Beckett – contestó.

\- ¡Querida! – dijo Martha al otro lado – Ya ha salido de quirófano. Se va a poner bien.

\- Es una estupenda noticia señora Rodgers – contesto con sinceridad.

\- ¡Oh niña! Llámame Martha – pidió – Ha preguntado por ti. Quería saber si estabas bien.

\- Sí. Claro – suspiró – claro que estoy bien.

\- ¿Puedo decirle que pasarás a verle?

Kate sintió vértigo en su estómago.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- No tiene por qué ser hoy querida. ¿Mañana tal vez?

\- Está bien, Martha – concedió – intentaré pasar mañana a hablar con él.

\- Maravilloso. Ahora tengo que dejarte querida. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Kate se quedó quieta un instante sin girarse, pero una voz a su espalda la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Martha Rodgers? ¿La madre del escritor? ¿Intentarás pasarte mañana?

\- ¡Lanie! – dijo girándose y volviéndose a sentar frente a su comida.

\- Como iba diciendo… ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

Kate tomó un bocado de su plato y la miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué harías tú? – preguntó después de masticar.

\- Está muy bueno – aseguró la forense.

\- No sé cómo puedes comértelo – se preguntó Kate.

\- No me refiero a la comida, me refiero al escritor, boba. Yo que tú, me lo tiraría. Sin dudarlo.

Kate la miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

\- Aun así – dijo señalando su enorme barriga – y sigues pensando en sexo.

\- ¿Aun así? – repitió molesta – Tú no sabes lo que es estar así y tener que aguantarse las ganas porque el causante de esto es un completo imbécil.

\- Deberíais hablar. Ese niño está a punto de salir de ahí y vosotros dos seguís siendo dos idiotas sin remedio.

\- No cambies de tema capitana. Hablamos de ti y de ese escritor.

\- Me dijo que me quería – soltó Kate sin más.

\- ¿Qué te dijo que?

\- Cuando le dispararon, le pregunté porque lo había hecho y me dijo que porque me quería.

Lanie soltó un silbido.

\- ¿Estás segura que no está loco?

\- No puedo asegurártelo, pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Algo en él me dice que no miente.

Lanie siguió comiendo en silencio.

\- Irás a verle mañana – afirmó más que preguntar.

Kate asintió.

\- Se lo debo.

\- ¿Estás segura que no le conocías de antes?

Ella asintió muy seria mirándola fijamente.

\- Le vi un par de veces, durante sus firmas, pero no…

\- ¿Te ha firmado sus libros? – preguntó casi riendo la forense

\- Lanie – reprendió.

\- Estás enamorada – aseguró la morena soltando una carcajada.

\- No es así – se apresuró a excusarse – Oye yo no he venido a que te rías de mí.

Lanie la miró un instante.

\- ¿Me cuentas todo? – preguntó tras terminar con sus linguini.

Kate suspiró. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo. No entendía como sus cimientos se estaban moviendo de esa forma.

\- No entiendo nada Lanie. Lo cierto es como si le conociese de antes. De siempre. He confiado en él y la verdad es que estaba en lo cierto. Me condujo directamente hasta el culpable.

\- Puede ser casualidad.

\- Lo pensé. Pero sus ojos, tirado en el suelo, con mi bala en su cuerpo…

\- ¿Un mundo paralelo? – preguntó la morena bajando la voz.

\- Lo sé, es impensable.

\- Para alguien tan escéptico como tú, sí.

\- ¿Tú lo creerías?

\- Yo le daría la oportunidad de que me lo explicase con detalles al oído – dijo sonriente.

\- Cómete esa tarta – la espetó divertida.

\- Sí, pero antes dime: ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarte llevar por ese instinto tuyo y conocerle?


	2. Chapter 2

A la capitana esa pregunta de su amiga le pilló por completa sorpresa. Es cierto que fue allí en busca de su consejo, pero de ahí a admitir que había sentido un cosquilleo por su estómago al pensar en darle una oportunidad al escritor y conocerle mejor…

\- No creo que cuando salga de esta quiera saber nada de mí.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó la morena metiéndose en la boca una cucharada de la tarta - ¿Quieres decir que se ha dejado pegar un tiro y te ha dicho que te quiere y cuando salga del hospital se olvidará de todo?

\- No lo sé – dijo mirando largamente a su amiga – sinceramente, no lo sé Lanie.

\- Saldremos de dudas mañana – afirmó la morena terminando su tarta.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de ti ahora?

\- No hay nada que hablar. Este mounstruito está a punto de salir y no será en presencia de su padre, si no en la de su tía Kate.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sólo haremos una excepción si ese día estás metida en la cama con tu nuevo novio.

\- ¿Mi nuevo novio? Lanie por favor…

\- Tienes razón, lo he dicho como si tuvieses novios cada dos por tres, cuando en realidad tu vida amorosa es bastante aburrida.

\- ¡Lanie!

\- Confiésalo Kate hace siglos que no ligas. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¿Y si el destino quería que le esperases a él?

\- Un poco cruel el destino ¿No crees?

\- En eso te doy la razón – dijo muy segura- el muy cabrito te ha tenido a pan y agua hasta ahora…

\- ¡Lanie!

Ambas se pusieron a reír.

\- Quiero que estés el día que este enano decida salir – aseguró Lanie.

\- Pero…

\- Sin condiciones Kate. Por favor.

\- Javi y tú no podéis seguir así. Es vuestro hijo.

\- Kate ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que me dijo cuándo se enteró que estaba embarazada?

La capitana negó con la cabeza. Aquel nefasto día Javier Esposito no podía haber actuado de peor forma. Recordaba ese día. Ryan, Espo y ella quedaron atrapados dentro del sótano de un almacén mientras investigaban un caso y el tipo al que perseguían huyo inundando el mismo. Si no hubiese sido porque ella había pedido refuerzos en el último momento, habrían muerto allí. Cuando fueron rescatados, Lanie corrió a los brazos de Espo, rogándole para que no volviese a ponerse en peligro y confesándole que estaban esperando un bebe. Recordó la cara de terror de su detective, al que no se le ocurrió otra frase que preguntarle si estaba segura que era de él. Jamás había visto a su amiga tan destrozada.

\- Sin condiciones Lanie. Estaré allí – aseguró tras recordar de nuevo todo aquello.

\- Eso espero.

\- Aunque dudo que su padre renuncie a él – volvió a recordarle.

\- No creo que tenga las narices de meterse en un juicio, mi padre le machacaría.

\- Lanie, sé que está arrepentido por lo que dijo.

\- ¿Pensaba que iba a perdonarle por mandarme flores a todas horas?

\- Bueno, ya sabes como es.

La morena frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza.

\- Sí. Sé cómo es Kate. Y por eso, ahora mismo no tengo ningún interés en que conozca a su hijo. No por el momento. Que aprenda de sus errores.

\- Sois unos cabezotas.

Un par de horas después, Kate volvía a su apartamento. No podía apartar de su mente las palabras de Lanie. ¿Se dejaría llevar y conocería mejor al escritor? Aunque claro, siempre contando con que él quisiese lo mismo. Un cosquilleo volvió a recorrerle el estómago y se imaginó besándole.

Quizá todo era debido a la imagen que se había forjado de él durante los años en los que leer sus libros le habían ayudado a comprender que todos los asesinatos son por una causa. Nada es al azar. Sus libros siempre revelaban un culpable, una razón, una historia previa. Eso le daba esperanza. La de encontrar algún día la causa y el culpable de la muerte de su madre.

Y también estaban sus ojos y ese flequillo y su sonrisa cuando le firmaba sus libros. Se desnudó mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente. Una ducha a cuarenta grados le vendría muy bien, si es que podía soportar esa temperatura, para quitarse de encima su cansancio y sus preocupaciones.

Cuando su piel te tornó de un rosa fuerte, supo que todos las frustraciones de ese día, se habían marchado por el desagüe. Salió del baño envuelta en una enorme toalla y revisó su móvil. Ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Por un momento se cruzó en su mente llamar a Martha Rodgers y preguntar como se encontraba el escritor. Pero después de sopesarlo durante varios segundos, decidió no hacerlo.

Quizá Lanie tenía razón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía novio. No es que lo necesitase, pero también era cierto que hacía demasiado que no se daba el capricho de llevarse a la cama a nadie. Demasiado. Desde aquel inspector inglés con el que convivió en un curso de intercambio y que la acogió en su casa de Londres. ¿En su casa? En realidad la acogió en su cama.

Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se metió desnuda en su cama. Al menos sería un consuelo sentir la caricia de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo.

Despertó un par de horas después, bañada en su propio sudor tras revivir la escena del disparo de aquella mañana, pero en su pesadilla Richard Castle fallecía tras confesarle que la quería.

Decidió levantarse, volver a la ducha, esta vez lo más fría que pudiese soportar, y tras cambiar las sábanas, volvió a meterse en la cama, quedándose dormida mientras imaginaba como sería su vida en ese mundo paralelo del que él parecía provenir.

No demasiado lejos de allí, Richard Castle despertaba a ratos de su sueño inducido sin duda por la anestesia y los calmantes.

\- Debes estarte quieto – le susurró Martha desde el sillón que ocupaba junto a la cama.

\- ¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no está Beckett?

Martha negó con la cabeza. Su hijo empezaba a delirar de nuevo.

\- Cariño, deja ya de asustarme. Esa capitana al final pondrá una orden de alejamiento contra ti.

Castle parpadeó recordando todo. Estaba herido en un mundo paralelo. Kate no era su novia y su madre era una extravagante actriz de éxito, mientras él sólo era un escritor venido a menos.

\- Este no es mi sitio – aseguró con tristeza.

\- Llamaré a la enfermera para que revise tus calmantes – confesó la actriz esperando que con el sueño volviese de nuevo su hijo.

\- No necesito calmantes, lo que me duele no tiene cura.

Martha le miró sin saber que podría hacer para que volviese a ser todo como antes. ¿O tal vez no? ¿Debería ayudarle con la capitana? A ella no parecía molestarle demasiado las locuras de este nuevo Richard. Este nuevo Richard parecía más sensato.

\- ¿Alexis? – preguntó intentando incorporarse.

\- La he mandado a casa. ¿Quieres estarte quieto?

\- Mi pequeña. Estará aterrada.

Martha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara. Desde luego este nuevo Richard le gustaba mucho más que con el que discutió cuatro días antes en la puerta de su casa cuando le pilló despidiendo a una jovencita medio desnuda y con su hija durmiendo en el piso de arriba. Una enfermera entró en la habitación y tras revisar que todo estaba en orden le administró un nuevo calmante, asegurando que dormiría toda la noche.

\- Alexis está bien. La he mandado a dormir a casa.

\- No quiero que se vaya de nuevo a Los Ángeles.

Martha no pudo evitar emocionarse al oírle. Llevaba cuatro años esperando que lo admitiese.

\- Para que se quede tendrás que cambiar, cariño – le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el antebrazo de su hijo.

Richard se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama mirando al techo. En que maldita hora se le ocurría ni siquiera plantearse que podría haber sido su vida si ellos dos no se hubiesen conocido. ¿Cómo podría cambiar aquello? Él quería volver a su vida, a sus libros, a su loft, a ella.

\- Dime que he hecho con mi vida madre – preguntó.

Martha le miró de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cuéntame como he llegado a ser el fracasado que soy. ¿Qué me pasó?

\- Cariño…

\- Me divorcie de Meredith – cortó él intentando que ella arrancase.

\- Ella te engañaba – asintió con pesar Martha.

\- Pero sobreviví.

\- Gracias a Alexis – admitió la actriz.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó él sabiendo que por el momento, sus dos mundos coincidían.

\- Bueno, seguiste con tus éxitos, Derrick Storm era la gallina de los huevos de oro – le explicó Martha – y Gina supo explotarlo.

\- Y me casé con ella…

Martha asintió.

\- Estabas en tu nube de éxito y ella llevaba las riendas. Alexis la aceptó desde el principio y pensaste que Gina era lo mejor para ambos.

\- Hasta que me harte de recibir órdenes.

Martha suspiró aliviada. Parecía que él estaba recuperando su memoria.

\- Nos divorciamos y maté a Storm.

\- Tu mayor estupidez, bueno, la segunda, la primera fue casarte con Meredith.

Richard sonrió mirando a su madre. Desde luego. En sus dos mundos ambas mujeres eran incompatibles.

\- Desde ahí tengo lagunas – mintió - ¿Qué paso?

\- Apareció un cadáver como en una de tus novelas, y un detective pidió que le ayudases con el caso. Llegaste a ser sospechoso, pero al final resultó ser un pobre infeliz con problemas mentales.

El escritor negó con la cabeza. Aquel pobre diablo estaba pagando la envidia de aquel niñato rico. En su mundo eso no había pasado, porque él y Beckett habían desenmascarado al verdadero asesino.

\- Entonces dijiste que no ibas a volver a escribir sobre crímenes, muertes y misterios.

\- Y lo fastidié.

Martha asintió.

\- Tu novela fue un rotundo fracaso. Gina rescindió tu contrato en la editorial y viendo tus cifras, nadie quiso volver a contratarte.

\- ¿Y caí en espiral? – preguntó.

\- No. Simplemente te dedicaste a dilapidar tu fortuna en fiestas y chicas. No sé si ya has acabado con tus ahorros.

Richard suspiró.

\- ¿Alexis?

\- Estaba más preocupada por ti que por sus exámenes y cuando perdió todo un año en el instituto, Meredith decidió que tal vez debería cambiar de aires.

\- ¿Y de eso hace?

\- Cinco años.

\- ¿El loft?

\- No quise que estuvieses solo. Tu falta de interés por escribir me animó a presentarme a varios castings y mi suerte volvió a cambiar.

\- ¿El loft es tuyo?

\- No digas tonterías, jamás permitiría eso.

Martha buscó la mano de su hijo y se la apretó con fuerza.

\- Y no he vuelto a escribir – aseguró apenado.

Martha negó con la cabeza.

\- Soy un completo desastre – admitió.

\- No digas eso querido, tan sólo pasas por un mal bache.

Richard tiró de la mano de su madre como pudo hasta acercarla a él y la besó sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal si te vas a casa a descansar?

\- No pienso dejarte aquí solo.

\- Estaré con las enfermeras y los médicos.

\- No sé si eso me preocupa más.

\- Ve a casa. No quiero que Alexis este sola. Además, tengo sueño.

Martha le pasó la mano por el pelo. Él había cerrado los ojos.

\- Ve a casa – insistió medio dormido – venid mañana…


	3. Chapter 3

Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Kate se preparaba en su casa antes de salir para comisaría. Y no era realmente consciente, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se esmeraba tanto con su maquillaje y su aspecto, tanto que cuando se quiso dar cuenta y salir de casa, pasaba más de media hora de lo que era habitual y llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

Espo y Ryan levantaron la cabeza para mirarla cuando oyeron sus pasos al salir del ascensor. Ella les mantuvo la mirada y ambos volvieron a su trabajo de inmediato, no querían enfadarla.

\- Es la primera vez que llega tarde desde que la conozco – aseguró Espo a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se preguntó más para sí Ryan que a su compañero.

\- Ni idea… Quizá tenga alguna reunión, viene más...

\- ¿Guapa?

Ambos se miraron extrañados.

En su despacho, Kate dejó su maletín sobre la mesa consciente que había sido el centro de las miradas de sus compañeros, y no solo por la hora a la que llegaba, había visto la mirada de Espo recorriéndola de arriba abajo y a Ryan fijándose demasiado en la abertura de su camisa. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos dos? Necesitaba un café, aunque fuese el de la maldita cafetera de la sala de descanso. Llegar tarde no le había permitido pararse a comprar su habitual desayuno.

Fue hacia la sala de descanso cruzándose a Lanie en el pasillo.

\- Venía a hablar contigo – le aseguró la forense señalándole su despacho.

\- Bien – contestó ella dando la vuelta – vamos.

La capitana dejó pasar a Lanie y cerró la puerta tras ella, no sin advertir la mirada de Espo que siempre dejaba lo que estaba haciendo cuando la forense aparecía por la cuarta planta de la doce.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo sentándose sobre la mesa mientras Lanie se tiraba pesadamente sobre una silla.

\- Mi ginecólogo me ha dado la baja – aseguró con fastidio.

\- Normal, tu tripa va un día por delante del resto de tu cuerpo – contestó ella intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

\- La única forma de matar mi ansiedad es trabajando – aseguró la morena con rabia.

\- Lanie, trabajas haciendo autopsias, no puede ser bueno para el niño…

\- Kate por Dios, son cadáveres de asesinatos, puedo seguir haciéndolo perfectamente no voy contagiarme ningún virus.

La capitana la miró negando con la cabeza. Su amiga no tenía remedio.

\- Oye – dijo la morena mirándola de arriba abajo – ¿Tienes una cita hoy?

Kate levantó una de sus cejas.

\- Chica, vienes más maquillada de lo habitual, esa camisa tan ajustada y no digamos lo bien que se ve tu… - dijo señalándola el trasero

\- ¡Basta!

\- ¡Claro! Vas a ver a ese escritor al hospital.

Kate miró por las ventanas de su despacho, esperando que sus detectives no hubiesen oído a su amiga.

\- No voy de ninguna forma.

\- Claro. Y yo no estoy embarazada – aseguró la forense con sorna.

Kate bufó exasperada.

\- Que conste que me parece muy bien que lo hagas – aseguró moviendo su mano – aunque no creo que con ese disparo, puedas ir a cenar hoy con él. Al menos tendrá para una semana en el hospital.

\- Lanie, únicamente iré a interesarme por su salud.

La morena, con ironía, volvió a la carga.

\- Claro… Y esto – dijo acariciándose la tripa – sólo es por un exceso con la comida en Navidad.

Sin poder remediarlo, ambas se echaron a reír.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver de ese hospital sin una cita para cenar – la amenazó.

Richard Castle era un mal paciente, básicamente porque lo que a él le faltaba era precisamente paciencia. Por eso, cuando su médico pasó para verle, lo primero que le pidió fue el alta voluntaria, a lo que su hija se negó en rotundo, haciéndole callar.

\- Alexis, prefiero estar en casa. Contrataremos una enfermera.

\- De eso ni hablar querido – intervino Martha.

\- ¿Un enfermero? – preguntó él suponiendo que ninguna de las dos se fiaban de sus líos de faldas.

\- No es posible Señor Castle – aseguró el médico – este tipo de lesiones no pueden ser tratadas en casa, no por el momento.

\- Pues si que estamos bien – dijo el escritor.

\- Tómeselo como unas vacaciones – dijo el médico sonriendo.

\- ¿Más vacaciones? – murmuró Martha para sí.

El médico salió de la habitación.

\- Esto va a ser insoportable – aseguró el escritor.

\- Yo estaré contigo – dijo Alexis.

\- ¿No tenías que volver con tu madre?

\- Me quedaré contigo hasta que estés bien.

Castle sonrió mirándola fijamente. Si tenía que estar atrapado en ese mundo, al menos esperaba que su hija estuviese con él.

\- Deberíais salir a comer algo – les dijo mirando la hora.

\- ¿Te podemos dejar solo? – preguntó Martha entrecerrando los ojos.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, hicieron que tanto Alexis como Martha girasen su cabeza hacia la misma.

\- Hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¡Beckett! – exclamó contento Richard al verla.

\- ¿Molesto? – preguntó ella al ver como ambas mujeres parecían paralizadas al verla.

\- Para nada querida – se adelantó a decir Martha – Alexis y yo íbamos a salir a comer.

La capitana asintió observando a la hija del escritor que besó a su padre en la frente.

\- En un rato volvemos – dijo Martha pasando junto a la capitana sonriendo abiertamente.

Ambos miraron a las dos mujeres mientras salían de la habitación.

\- Tu madre es un encanto – dijo Kate mirando al suelo.

\- Sí, supongo que sí – contestó él.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó acercándose un poco.

\- Pues según mi médico, soy un tío con suerte.

\- Vaya.

\- La bala se coló justo en el lugar adecuado. Un milímetro más a un lado o al otro y es posible que estuviese frito. Tuve suerte, no tocó el pulmón.

\- Yo… No sé que decir, esa bala…

\- Fue un placer interponerme – aseguró sonriendo.

Ella le correspondió a la sonrisa.

\- No sé como agradecerte…

\- ¿Qué hiciese de escudo o que encerrases a los malos?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Ambas cosas. Supongo – contestó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Formamos un buen equipo, ya te lo dije – dijo divertido.

Kate le miró arrugando levemente la nariz.

\- En serio, no nos conocemos – le advirtió.

Rick levantó una mano pidiéndola que parase.

\- Vale. No nos conocemos – dijo suspirando.

\- Ahora sí – dijo ella intentando suavizar un poco el momento.

Él la miró sonriendo.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Y te debo una – afirmó ella.

\- ¿Cómo piensa compensarme capitana?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizá pueda proponerte para que el cuerpo te dé una medalla – dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma por no haber caído antes – No todo el mundo puede decir que ha salvado de una bala a un capitán de la policía de Nueva York.

\- Eso estaría bien – admitió él tras unos segundos de silencio – quizá así venda algún libro.

\- ¿Estás escribiendo algo nuevo? – preguntó ella interesada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero debería empezar pronto a hacerlo – dijo apesadumbrado - antes de que mi madre termine por comprar mi casa y echarme de allí.

\- La prensa aseguró que tu ex te dejó en la ruina.

\- No te creas nada de lo que dice la prensa sobre mí – se adelantó – aunque esa parte es cierta, Gina me desplumó.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa, fue culpa mía.

Kate supuso que se refería a la supuesta infidelidad de la que hablaban algunas revistas.

\- No me ocupé de hacer separación de bienes – dijo sorprendiéndola – un gran error por mi parte teniendo una hija. Gina se ha dejado a Alexis sin herencia.

\- Pensé que te culpabas por otra cosa – admitió ella sin querer en voz alta.

\- No te creas nada de lo que dice la prensa sobre mí – repitió de nuevo – jamás he sido infiel a ninguna de mis dos ex mujeres.

Kate notó un deje de tristeza en esa afirmación. Sabía todo sobre su vida, o al menos todo lo que la prensa publicaba. Era todo un conquistador, sobre todo los últimos años, desde su divorcio con su editora.

\- ¿Me invitarías a cenar cuando salga de aquí? – preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- En pago por esto – dijo señalándose el apósito - ¿Me invitarás a cenar?

Kate notó el calor de sus mejillas, sin duda debía de estar más roja que la manzana de Blancanieves.

\- Bueno yo – quiso excusarse.

\- Vamos capitana, así podré contarte porque maté a Derrick Storm y seguro que tenemos tiempo para que escuches la historia de mi mundo.

Kate hizo un silencio. Recordó a Lanie y su enorme barriga amenazándola si no volvía de aquel hospital con una cita.

\- Está bien – cedió ella – pero elegiré el lugar.

\- Eso me parece bien, tú pagas, tú eliges.

Ella sonrió.

\- Así que tu ex mujer te dejó sin un centavo.

\- Y no sólo eso, según tengo entendido he ido gastándome alegremente lo poco que me dejó.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Siempre puedes volver a escribir.

\- Creo que he perdido la inspiración – dijo mirándola profundamente – aunque creo que lo más difícil será convencer a una editorial para que lea algo mío.

\- Bueno, siempre tendrás algún contacto al que recurrir.

\- Sinceramente – dijo con tristeza – eso es algo que tendré que descubrir en los próximos días.

Ella levantó las cejas. No entendía nada. Era como si realmente él dijese la verdad y viniese de otro mundo y no conociese nada de su actual vida.

De pronto ambos pegaron un pequeño respingo ante los golpes de la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo aburrido el escritor.

\- Hola… Esto…

Kate frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Jefa! – exclamó Ryan mirándola.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó a sus detectives.

Espo y Ryan se miraron entre ellos, callándose así mismo la misma pregunta para ella.

\- Queremos dar las gracias a Castle – se adelantó el moreno mostrando una cesta con chucherías de todo tipo – por haber salvado a nuestra capitana.

\- ¡Como mola Sito! – dijo el escritor desde la cama - ¿Son de Dylan´s?

\- Sí – contestó Ryan sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Vamos chicos, os hago parar siempre que pasamos por allí…

Los detectives miraron a su capitana que negó con la cabeza.

\- Es de parte de toda la comisaría – dio Ryan obviando el comentario del escritor.

\- Sí – añadió Espo dejando la cesta en una mesa junto a la cama – no todos los días un civil se la juega por uno de nosotros.

\- Creedme chicos – dijo mirando profundamente a la capitana – volvería a hacerlo.

Kate se sintió observada por los tres.

\- ¿Vosotros dos no tenéis que volver al trabajo? – les recriminó sin saber muy bien por donde salir.

\- Sí capitán – dijo Ryan de inmediato – espero que te recuperes pronto tío.

\- Eso – añadió Espo.

Los dos detectives salieron rápido de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Kate.

\- Les tienes dominados.

Ella se volvió para mirarle.

\- ¿En tu mundo también señor Castle?

\- A ellos y a mí – admitió sin pensarlo – aunque supongo que en este mundo también – dijo mientras notaba sus ojos furiosos clavarse sobre los suyos.

Fuera de la habitación, Ryan y Espo se miraron y pararon para reírse.

\- Este tipo le gusta – dijo el moreno.

\- Se ha arreglado más de lo normal y nos ha mentido diciendo que tenía un asunto en la central y ha venido aquí.

\- Esto tenemos que aprovecharlo – aseguró Espo.

\- Sí tío, si empieza a salir con él, a lo mejor se relaja un poco en comisaría.

Ambos chocaron sus manos y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutos después, Kate abandonaba el hospital después de asegurar al escritor que volvería al día siguiente. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Todo aquello era… Increíble. Él seguía pensando que estaba en un mundo que no era el suyo. ¿Estaría investigando para una nueva novela y estaría tomándola el pelo? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que recordar que había aceptado cenar con él cuando saliese del hospital, hacía que algo en su estómago se revolviese… para bien.

Cuando Martha y Alexis entraron en la habitación, encontraron a Richard escribiendo en papel con membrete del hospital.

\- Menos mal que habéis llegado. Alexis cariño, ¿Me traerías mi portátil?

\- ¿Qué portátil? – preguntó Martha

\- Mi portátil, suelo guardarlo en un cajón de la mesa de mi despacho.

Martha miró a Alexis y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo tiraste por la ventana cuando tu editorial rescindió tu contrato.

\- ¿Qué hice qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un portátil? – preguntó Martha – Te pusieron una demanda por los daños que causaste a aquel taxista que pasaba por la calle, juraste que no volverías a utilizar uno.

\- He empezado un nuevo libro – dijo enseñándole las dos hojas escritas que tenía sobre una bandeja que utilizaba de apoyo – necesito un portátil.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Martha mirándole con esperanza.

\- ¿Estoy vivo? – preguntó él para contestar a su madre.

\- Alexis cielo – dijo la actriz - ¿Dónde puedo comprar un trasto de esos?

Media hora después, la actriz salía del hospital con la intención de comprar el mejor portátil que hubiese para su hijo. Si había decidido volver a escribir, ella no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión bajo ningún concepto.

\- Y… - comenzó Alexis - ¿Sobre que estás escribiendo?

El escritor sonrió abiertamente.

\- Una inspectora de policía de Nueva York…

Alexis levantó una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó pensando que ya había escrito sobre Nikki Heat en ese mundo.

\- ¿Inspectora, no? ¿No será sobre ella?

\- ¿Sobre quien?

\- Papá…

\- Ella es capitana – intentó excusarse.

Alexis negó con la cabeza. Su padre era un caso perdido, aunque con poco de suerte si conseguía escribir algo medio decente, quizá Gina se apiadaría de él y le ayudaría con alguna editorial.

El escritor sonrió a su hija. Esos libros habían sido todo un éxito en su otro mundo y por suerte para él casi los recordaba letra a letra, solo necesitaba un portátil y antes de que saliese del hospital tendría al menos el primer volumen. Si vendía la cuarta parte de lo que vendió con el primero en su mundo, tendría en poco tiempo una pequeña fortuna e igualar todo lo que pudiese su vida en ambos mundos. Al menos en éxito y dinero, aunque lo más difícil lo tendría que recuperar poco a poco. Si tenía que quedarse en esta realidad, quería tener todo lo que tenía en la suya.

\- Alexis cielo – llamó la atención de su hija que ojeaba una revista – Y… ¿Qué tal te va en Los Ángeles?

La chica levanto la vista mirándole con interés, pero en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó intuyendo que detrás de esa mirada había dolor y reproches.

\- ¿Ahora te interesa como me va? – preguntó la joven - ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi padre?

El escritor sonrió de medio lado. Era lo que se merecía, aunque no hubiese sido él si no su otro yo, quien había causado ese dolor en su hija.

\- Soy Richard Castle. Ese Richard Castle que quiere hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a su familia – admitió con sinceridad – y hare lo que tenga que hacer, convertirme en otro, rogarte de rodillas que te quedes en Nueva York, o lo que sea que tenga que hacer para convencerte.

Alexis se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda.

\- Papá, no es tan sencillo borrar de un plumazo estos últimos años.

\- Lo sé cariño. Solo te pido una oportunidad.

Alexis se giró para mirarle.

\- ¿En esta nueva locura de que vienes de otro mundo y en el estás casado con esa capitana?

\- Alexis…

\- Papá. ¿No crees que todo esto es demasiado increíble incluso para ti? Siempre pensé que lo que voy a preguntarte es una pregunta que los padres hacen a los hijos y no al contrario pero… ¿Tomas drogas?

\- ¡No! – exclamó sin dudarlo - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Alexis le miró soltando el aire que contenía.

\- ¿En serio? Un mundo paralelo en el que tienes éxito, estás casado con una policía, trabajas en una comisaría, conoces al alcalde…

\- Te juro que…

Alexis levantó ambas manos hacia el cielo.

\- Te demostraré que he cambiado – dijo decidiendo cambiar de táctica.

Alexis asintió.

\- Volveré a Los Ángeles en cuanto estés recuperado – aseguró la chica.

\- Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

La chica miró al suelo. Sinceramente nada le gustaría más que poder volver a Nueva York, recuperar la vida que llevaba antes de que decidiese vivir con la loca de su madre. Si realmente ponía a ambos en una balanza, ganaba su padre. Pero no quería ver como echaba su vida a perder. Prefería alejarse. Aunque fuese cobarde.

\- Lo haré si cambias.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó esperanzado

La chica asintió acercándose.

\- Ven aquí – propuso el escritor tendiéndole la mano.

Alexis se acercó y él la abrazó acariciándola el pelo.

\- Me gusta más tu color original. Así no tiene sentido que te llame calabaza.

Ella sonrió. Ojalá su padre de verdad cambiase.

No lejos de allí, en la comisaría del distrito doce, Kate Beckett recibía la llamada de su amiga.

\- Dime que has salido del hospital con una invitación para cenar.

\- He salido del hospital con una invitación para cenar – dijo ella tras unos segundos que se tomó para cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

\- Te lo pregunto en serio Kate.

\- Te he contestado en serio Lanie.

La capitana separó su móvil de la oreja al notar el chillido que su amiga había dado.

\- Cuéntamelo todo – pidió entusiasmada.

\- Esos gritos no pueden ser buenos para mi sobrino – intentó calmar ella.

\- ¿Te ha invitado a cenar?

\- No.

\- ¿Le has invitado tu? – preguntó sorprendida la forense.

\- No exactamente. Me ha pedido que le invitase a cenar en compensación por estos días de hospital.

Lanie se echó a reír sonoramente.

\- Me está cayendo bien ese tipo – dijo divertida – atractivo y caradura.

\- Demasiado caradura – admitió la capitana.

\- No te creas todo lo que cuentan en la prensa – restó importancia la morena.

\- Eso mismo dijo él. ¿A qué no adivinas quién fue a verle para llevarle un regalo?

Hablaron durante unos minutos más, en el que Lanie hizo que su amiga prometiese ir con ella de compras para elegir que se pondría cuando saliese con él. Tras cortar la comunicación con su amiga, hizo otra llamada asegurándose una reserva en uno de los restaurantes más famosos del momento.

Cuando cortó, se imaginó por un momento en aquella cena y en el final que podía tener la misma y se sorprendió sonriendo a Espo que había entrado tras golpear la puerta.

\- Jefa tenemos un caso – informó un desconcertado Esposito.

Ella carraspeó un instante.

\- Informadme en cuanto lleguéis.

\- Este es importante jefa – aseguró el moreno – creo que deberías venir con nosotros.

El trabajo de campo era algo que Kate agradecía. Desde que tomó el puesto de capitán de su comisaría, sus intervenciones en la calle habían bajado considerablemente. El papeleo, las reuniones, los presupuestos, la política… Se preguntaba que hubiese sido de su vida si no hubiese hecho ese examen.

\- ¿Por qué Espo?

\- Se trata del senador Bracken. Han intentado matarle.

Ella asintió. Tenía que ir. Si solo enviaba a sus detectives el jefe de policía podía entrar en cólera. Odiaba lo politizado que estaban los cuerpos de seguridad. Ese senador no era más que cualquier otro ciudadano del país y para el resto no requerían su obligatoria presencia.

\- ¿Qué sabemos? – preguntó mientras salía de su despacho y les acompañaba hacía el ascensor.

\- Francotirador. En una conferencia. Ha fallado porque un ruido hizo que Bracken girase la cabeza y la bala solo le rozó una oreja.

Ella volvió a asentir. No le gustaban los francotiradores, de todos los asesinos eran los más cobardes. Se apostaban en un lugar cómodo, alejados de miradas, con una salida directa para huir tranquilamente. Observaban a sus víctimas, disparaban y se iban de allí. Como pasó con su añorado capitán. A Montgomery le asesinaron así y ni sus compañeros ni ella pudieron nunca encontrar una sola pista sobre el asesino ni las razones por las que murió. No tuvieron más remedio que cerrar el caso tras asistir impotentes a las lágrimas de su viuda que necesitaba una razón para entender la muerte de su marido.

Una hora después Kate interrogaba al senador. La capitana sintió que aquel hombre la trataba con una familiaridad que ella no le había dado.

\- Me gustaría que usted personalmente se encargase de resolver esto – le dijo el senador bajo la atenta mirada del jefe de policía.

Ella frunció el ceño. Que una víctima exigiese de esa forma que un integrante de la policía se ocupase de su caso no era lo habitual y no debería permitirse.

\- Puede estar seguro que la capitana Beckett se ocupará personalmente de su seguridad hasta que tengamos al culpable entre rejas – aseguro con contundencia el jefe de policía.

La capitana no pudo gesticular, ni negarse. Ese era su trabajo y tenía que aceptarlo, le gustase o no. Lo más complicado sería hacerle entender a su equipo que tendrían que hacerse cargo de la seguridad del senador. Se limitó a asentir con una falsa sonrisa. Aquel tipo, no sabía porque, le había caído muy mal desde el primer segundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Es bastante complicado escribir cuandoi se sabe que no está gustando.**

 **Siento mucho, muchísimo, que sea así y espero poder remediarlo para los que si seguís leyendo. Gracias.**

CAPITULO 5

Pasaron tres días antes de que Kate pudiese volver al hospital para ver al escritor. El caso del senador tenía a su equipo demasiado ocupado. Con cualquier otro ciudadano la cosa hubiese sido más sencilla, lo hubiesen recluido y listos, pero Bracken tenía demasiados compromisos a los que era imposible renunciar.

Antes de ir a la habitación de Castle, la capitana decidió echarse un vistazo en el espejo de los baños. Recolocó la abertura de su camisa, se metió en la boca un chicle de menta extra fuerte y suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación del escritor.

\- ¡Adelante! – le oyó gritar desde dentro.

Ella abrió la puerta y le observó. Él estaba tecleando a toda prisa en su portátil sin mirar quien había entrado.

\- ¿Revisión de la herida? – preguntó enfrascado en su escritura.

\- No te serviría de mucho, no es mi especialidad – aseguró ella acercándose.

Él levantó la mirada sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano para pedir que ella esperase un segundo a que él pudiese guardar su trabajo.

\- Capitana – dijo cerrando la tapa del portátil y dejándolo sobre la mesita a un lado – me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó ella ruborizándose ligeramente al comprobar como él la miraba intensamente.

\- Ahora mismo, mucho mejor que hace cinco minutos – aseguró el escritor provocando que ella mirase el suelo.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ambos.

\- Me encanta cuando haces eso – se le escapó a él.

Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó comprobando que esa familiaridad con la que la trataba podía alejarla más que acercarla – no me doy cuenta, pero te juro que para mí es tan real…

Kate asintió aceptando la disculpa. El silencio se hizo tenso durante unos segundos hasta que ella decidió ponerle fin.

\- Y… - dijo carraspeando - ¿Qué se supone que hago?

Él volvió a respirar, no se había dado cuenta pero su respiración se había parado.

\- Tu… - él titubeo – tu timidez. Es adorable. No deja de asombrarme como toda una capitana de la policía de Nueva York, se siente incómoda cuando recibe un halago.

Kate sintió que su cara se encendía por completo y él al observarla no pudo más que echarse a reír, gesticulando por el dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella acercándose.

\- Se me olvida que tengo una herida de bala – aseguró mientras exhalaba profundamente.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

\- Dame unos segundos y se pasará – aseguró levantando un dedo – siéntate un momento.

Ella guardó silencio, no quería alterarle. Se sentó junto a su cama.

\- Ya ha pasado – dijo después de un momento – el médico dice que es lo normal – aseguró para tranquilizarla.

\- Eso espero.

\- Estoy mucho mejor.

\- ¿Estás escribiendo? – preguntó señalando su portátil.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

\- Un nuevo libro. Y lo llevo bastante adelantado.

\- Eso es estupendo – dijo con sinceridad - ¿Puedes darme algún adelanto?

\- No trae buena suerte – dijo negando con la cabeza – pero te haré una promesa.

Ella le miró intrigada.

\- Si alguna editorial decide publicarlo, el primer ejemplar será para ti.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño adelanto?

\- No será Derrick, pero he encontrado alguien que le dejará como un principiante.

Ella sonrió. Que él volviese a escribir sobre el género era justo lo que ella deseaba oír.

\- ¿Me prometes el primer ejemplar? – preguntó divertida.

\- Firmado y dedicado – aseguró él.

Ella volvió a sonreír y él se sintió en una nube.

\- Dicen que saldré de aquí en unos días ¿Recuerdas tu promesa o no volveré a verte hasta que te lleve el libro?

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- No lo he olvidado. Cumplo mis promesas – aseguró.

\- El otro día me dijiste que volverías al día siguiente y no lo has hecho hasta hoy.

Ella se sintió algo confusa, no esperaba que él la hubiese echado en falta.

\- Estamos… - dijo excusándose – Estamos bastante ocupados con un caso ahora y no tengo apenas tiempo para nada.

\- ¿Un nuevo caso? – dijo acomodándose interesado – Me encantaría saber de que va.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó negando con la cabeza – ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que…?

\- Solo de que va, no necesito que me des muchos detalles.

\- No claro. Si te los doy eres capaz de presentarte en mi comisaría, o lo que es peor en mitad de alguna nave abandonada buscando sospechosos…

\- No me dejarán salir de aquí – dijo con cara de perrito abandonado – y además no haré eso hasta que esté totalmente recuperado.

Ella le interrogó con la mirada.

\- Solo me inmiscuiría si es para salvarte la vida – aseguró sonriendo – todo lo que sea por esa medalla al valor

Ambos sonrieron mirándose.

\- No puedo negar que me encantaría poder observar vuestro trabajo – aseguró.

\- Bueno – dijo ella algo confusa – es posible que podamos conseguirte un permiso y que puedas acompañarnos un par de días.

\- Eso estaría genial – confeso mirándola intensamente.

Volvieron a hacer un silencio.

\- Quizá pueda contarte un poco de este caso – dijo ella – siempre y cuando no salga de aquí y…

Él no la dejó terminar, levanto su mano derecha como si estuviese haciendo una solemne promesa y recolocándose sobre la cama para poder escuchar.

\- Han intentado asesinar a un político – comenzó ella – y se ha empeñado en que seamos nosotros quienes resolvamos el caso.

Él se inquietó.

\- ¿Ya sabéis quien ha sido?

Ella negó.

\- Y lo peor es que estamos a cargo de su seguridad mientras esté en la ciudad – dijo con cansancio.

\- ¿Algún sospechoso? – se interesó.

\- Bueno, los chicos están investigando a un hombre, su hijo murió y él culpa a Bracken de su muerte.

\- ¿Bracken? – preguntó de inmediato.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. No era su intención descubrir al senador.

\- ¿Olvidarás que te he dicho su nombre?

\- Solo si me prometes que te asegurarás que nadie está tendiendo una trampa a McManus.

Kate se levantó como un resorte.

\- ¿Qué me estás escondiendo? - preguntó alterada – Yo no te he dicho el nombre de nuestro sospechoso.

Él levantó la cabeza mirando al techo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de soltar el nombre?

\- Kate – pidió.

\- Mira Richard, estoy muy agradecida de que te interpusieses entre esa bala y yo, pero no sé lo que está pasando aquí y quiero una explicación de inmediato o tendré que…

\- ¿Qué? – dijo él levantando la voz - ¿Vas a detenerme por ir un paso por delante de ti aunque puedas comprobar que no he salido de este hospital desde hace cinco días?

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – inquirió.

\- Te lo he dicho y no me crees. Vengo de otro sitio. McManus es un pobre diablo marcado por la muerte de su hijo, pero no es un asesino.

\- No me vengas con esas de nuevo – contestó ella enfadada - ¿Qué vienes de otro mundo?

\- Kate por favor – pidió casi en un susurro levantando la mano

Kate respiró airada. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiese tanto de sus dos últimos casos?

\- Mira, entiendo que es muy difícil de entender – ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Dificil de entender?

\- No me he movido de aquí – dijo señalando la vía de su mano con el suero – puedes comprobarlo. Tan sólo hazme caso y revisa que nadie está involucrando a McManus. Es un desequilibrado mental, no es un experto en explosivos…

Kate le miró horrorizada.

\- ¿Experto en explosivos?

\- Ve a comprobarlo – dijo él con tranquilidad.

Kate dio dos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

\- Kate – pidió él y ella se volvió.

\- Si tengo razón me escucharas… - afirmó

Ella se quedó un momento pensativa.

\- Me pides que te haga caso en una locura – y él asintió.

\- El que intenta matarle está más cerca de él de lo que piensas – aseguró.

Ella le miró fijamente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Entiendo que estés confundida – aseguró el escritor – yo lo estoy más que tú – confesó – yo no he hecho esto aposta, créeme, esta vida no es…

El guardó un momento de silencio al ver que volviendo a su versión ella se había cruzado de brazos en actitud defensiva.

\- Ve a por el malo – pidió – espero que lo cojas cuanto antes y puedas dormir un poco – dijo señalando sus propias ojeras.

\- Volveré…

Él asintió y ella volvió a darse la vuelta.

\- Y Kate… - llamó haciendo que ella volviese a mirarle - Ten mucho cuidado con Bracken, no es trigo limpio.


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana. Siete largos días. Esos son los que habían pasado desde que Kate salió del hospital dispuesta a averiguar como el escritor estaba tan al corriente de sus casos. Siete días en los que no había vuelto al hospital para ver la evolución de Castle. Aunque estaba al corriente y sabía que ya había vuelto a casa. No encontraba ninguna explicación lógica que aclarase lo más mínimo como el escritor había estado en lo cierto y el verdadero culpable del intento de asesinato del senador era alguien muy cercano a él. Y estuvo en lo cierto al afirmar que McManun era presa de una trampa tendida por el propio asesino que estaba al tanto de todos los avances de la policía.

Lo cierto es que ya no podía poner más excusas a Lanie y debía llamar al escritor para saldar su deuda e invitarle a cenar.

Miró su teléfono, suspiró y lo cogió entre sus dedos.

\- No deberías hacer eso – dijo una voz en la puerta de su despacho – Ve a su casa y se lo dices directamente.

\- ¡Lanie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenemos que ir de compras – aseguró acercándose y dejándose caer sobre una silla.

Kate entrecerró los ojos.

\- Iremos de compras – repitió – y después irás directa a su casa, nada de teléfonos – dijo señalando el móvil.

\- Sí claro – contestó la capitana con sorna - ¿Algo más? ¿Le llevo pastelitos quizá?

\- ¿Pastelitos? Si no quieres engordar de verdad yo en tu lugar compraría condones – dijo señalando su tripa

\- ¡Lanie! – la regañó poniéndose algo colorada.

La capitana se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, miró disimuladamente fuera y cerró la misma.

\- ¿Tu te has dado cuenta de donde estamos?

\- ¿Me vas a decir que esos dos idiotas de ahí fuera no se dan cuenta que el escritor te gusta?

Ella hizo un gesto con sus hombros.

\- Si crees eso deberías despedirlos, vaya par de detectives.

Media hora después, ambas mujeres salían de comisaría, la morena dispuesta a que su amiga se probase varios modelos que ella previamente ya había elegido en su boutique preferida.

Mientras tanto, Richard Castle había tenido que casi suplicar a Paula, su representante, para que le recibiese. A regañadientes, la joven había accedido a recibirle en su propio apartamento mientras se preparaba para acudir a la presentación de un libro de otro de sus representados.

\- Ricky – le dijo mientras le dejaba pasar – mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí.

El escritor frunció el ceño sorprendido. Mientras miraba a su representante, únicamente vestida con una toalla.

\- ¿Suelo venir mucho? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella mirándole y elevando una de sus cejas.

Hasta donde él podía recordar, en su verdadera dimensión, Paula había sido su compañera de cama durante una noche, después de una de sus fiestas alocadas, tras su separación de Gina, en las que ambos habían abusado demasiado del alcohol. Ambos pactaron olvidar aquello y seguir con su relación comercial. Pero al parecer, en esta otra vida, aquello pudo llegar más lejos.

\- Tengo que proponerte algo muy importante.

\- Si es meterte en mi casa durante una semana como la última vez, olvídalo.

El escritor se quedó inmóvil y callado.

\- No – dijo rotundo.

\- Mejor – aseguró ella – no me gustaría tener que llamar a tu madre de nuevo para que viniese a por ti.

Richard abrió la boca para preguntar, pero decidió callarse. Quizá ellos dos no habían tenido una aventura al fin y al cabo y tan solo se había atrincherado en su casa.

\- Tengo una nueva novela.

Paula le miró sorprendida.

\- Será todo un desafío que alguien quiera publicarla – aseguró ella.

Richard ya suponía que aquella sería una posible respuesta de su representante.

\- Paula, supongo que he sido un desastre, pero – dijo tendiéndole una carpeta – léela y te prometo que volverás a confiar en mí.

\- Cariño – le dijo cogiendo la carpeta – no confío en ti desde que nos despertamos aquella mañana con aquella tetona metida entre nosotros y que te hacía más caso a ti que a mi.

El escritor fingió una sonrisa y a Paula no se le escapó que había sido fingida.

\- Estás raro – admitió ella – y espero que sea para bien.

\- Sí, bueno… Creo que ha sido por el disparo. Dicen que me ha cambiado – mintió mientras levantaba su brazo sujeto por un cabestrillo.

\- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó ella – Te dispararon. Disculpa, no pude ir a verte.

\- No importa. ¿Lo leerás?

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Desde cuando leo yo tus novelas?

Richard la miró confundido.

\- Cariño, para eso están los editores.

\- ¿Lo moverás?

\- ¿A quién me aconsejas? – preguntó jactándose – Porque desde tu última novela nadie quiere oír nada sobre ti.

\- Léelo y cambiarás de opinión.

\- Aunque yo cambiase de opinión no soy quien pública.

\- Pero eres mi representante – dijo algo alterado.

\- Cierto, una representante que lleva casi dos años sin ver un centavo.

\- Eso va a cambiar – dijo suplicando con la mirada - Te lo prometo.

Paula le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Y ahora si no te importa – le dijo mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda soltando la toalla y dejándola caer dejándole ver su desnudez– tengo que ir a una fiesta, cierra la puerta al salir.

\- Vale – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – pero promete que harás todo lo que puedas.

\- Prometo que intentaré publicarlo – gritó desde otra habitación – ya te llamaré.

\- Yo no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que ya me llamarán – dijo en voz muy baja mientas salía por la puerta.

\- Pues si que ha cambiado – dijo Paula en voz alta para si misma – no me habría venido nada mal un desahogo antes de esa fiesta.

Richard cerró la puerta confundido. Paula era una mujer joven y atractiva. Su otro y alocado yo, era todo un estúpido al acostarse repetidamente con ella, y mucho más si encima había metido a otra mujer en la cama con ellos. No es que eso le escandalizara, él ya había jugado a ese juego en su vida real, pero jamás con dos mujeres a las que conociese.

Salió del edificio y decidió dar un paseo hasta su casa. La temperatura era agradable y cada día se iba sintiendo mejor. Tendría que hacer algo si Paula no conseguía que ningún editor leyese su novela. Sin duda tendría que recurrir a Gina, aunque antes iba a tener que averiguar cuando daño le había podido hacer y sin duda la única persona que podía ayudarle en esa tarea era Martha.

En esos últimos días había descubierto gracias a Martha muchas de las tonterías que había hecho su otro yo en esa vida, incluida su cuenta corriente, a punto de entrar en números rojos, y la cantidad de cosas absurdas que poseía.

Tendría que ponerse con eso e intentar vender al mejor precio todo lo que pudiese. Descubrió que en esa vida paralela también había comprado su taberna. Tendría que hacer una visita lo antes posible. Con un poco de suerte podría conseguir unos cuantos miles de dólares, y si no tenía suerte, tendría que poner en orden a Brian, si es que era el encargado, para que hiciese rentable aquel sitio sin robarle un solo dólar.

Y después tendría que pagar la pensión a Meredith. A la actriz no le iba mal en Hollywood y por lo que Martha le había dicho, no le había reclamado un solo centavo, pero Alexis era su hija y tenía que ser responsable.

Iba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en su calle y había sobrepasado su portal, al cerciorarse giró la cabeza para mirar el edificio junto al que estaba y sin dejar de andar y sin querer chocó contra algo… o contra alguien.

\- ¡Eh! Tenga cuidado ¿No puede mirar por donde va?

\- ¡Auch! Mi hombro – dijo él llevándose la mano al codo - ¿Kate?

La capitana le miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No. No. Ha sido culpa mía iba distraído y… - le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Kate sintió la profunda mirada del escritor sobre ella y notó como se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Estás por aquí por algún caso? – preguntó intentando romper la timidez de ella.

\- En realidad… Venía a verte.

Richard sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño vuelco.

\- Aunque creo que he escogido un mal momento y te marchabas… - dijo ella mirando al suelo.

\- ¡Oh! No, no. Tan sólo iba distraído y pasé de largo. En realidad volvía a casa. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Ella asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Conozco una cafetería por aquí – dijo pensativo señalando con la mano una calle cercana – o eso creo.

Ella le miró extrañada.

\- Creo que no conozco demasiado mi zona – dijo intentando suavizar el hecho que su realidad actual y la que él conocía variaban a capricho.

Él la dirigió por la calle y al girar la segunda esquina, respiró aliviado, allí estaba la misma cafetería que en su vida paralela. Él abrió la puerta como pudo con el brazo bueno, dejándola pasar. Al menos la cafetería era exactamente igual que en su vida real. La indicó que tomase asiento en una mesa apartada y con vistas a la calle y ella asintió en silencio.

\- ¡Ricky! – dijo una joven y guapa camarera acercándose a ellos – Llevabas mucho sin aparecer por aquí.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó temeroso por la sorpresa que pudiese llevarse.

\- Mi marido no está nada contento contigo, te ha estado esperando.

A Richard le desapareció toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kate mirando como el escritor se había quedado completamente blanco.

\- La herida – mintió el escritor – de vez en cuando me tira y…

\- Te traeré agua – dijo la camarera un poco asustada – y le diré a Mike que estás aquí.

Él se llevó la mano a la cara atemorizado y Kate le miró un tanto asustada.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? – preguntó

Él negó con la cabeza y se giró al oír como una voz profunda de hombre le llamaba.

\- ¡Ricky! – le grito el que supuso que era Mike y que venía seguido por la camarera que traía una bandeja con una jarra de agua y dos vasos.

\- Mike – contestó esperando no recibir ningún golpe.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir ahora por aquí? – le preguntó el corpulento hombre enfadado.

Kate asistía a aquella situación sin tener muy claro lo que podría ocurrir. Por instinto, llevó su mano al pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo, abriéndolo y acariciando con un dedo su arma.

\- Bueno yo… - intentó disculparse Richard sin saber porque.

\- Prometiste a Enma que nos ayudarías a escribir nuestros votos y no has cumplido con tu trato escritor – bramó el hombre haciendo que Kate volviese a cerrar su bolso.

\- Vaya… Yo lo siento… - dijo aliviado señalando su hombro – Pero estuve en el hospital y…

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido? – preguntó Enma sirviéndoles el agua.

\- Bueno, no ha sido nada importante – dijo intentando restarle interés.

\- Vamos hombre – le dijo Mike dándole un golpe en la espalda – con lo que a ti te encanta contar historias.

Richard palideció de nuevo, en esta ocasión la herida se había visto resentida con el golpe.

\- ¡Mike! – le regaño su mujer empujándole para apartarle - ¿Quieres mandarle al hospital de nuevo?

\- Lo siento tío – dijo levantando ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar cielo? – preguntó Enma a Kate.

\- Capucchino con leche desnatada, dos de sacarina y vainilla – contestó el escritor adelantándose a ella.

\- ¿Y para ti lo de siempre? – preguntó la camarera sin mirarle.

Richard la miró por un momento, no confiaba nada en su yo de esa dimensión.

\- Capucchino con leche normal y dos de azúcar – dijo sin querer arriesgarse a los gustos del otro Richard.

\- Lo de siempre – afirmó Enma desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

Kate carraspeó llamando su atención.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo…? – le preguntó señalando el vaso de agua y refiriéndose sin duda al café.

\- Creo que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme – admitió el escritor pensando que era para lo que ella estaba allí.

Ella asintió.

\- No creo que te guste mi respuesta – dijo mirándola con tristeza – has perdido el tiempo viniendo a interrogarme.

\- No vine a interrogarte.

Richard la miró intrigado.

\- Aunque confieso que tengo muchas preguntas que necesitan respuestas – admitió ella con una leve sonrisa.

\- Lo supongo – dijo correspondiéndola - ¿Entonces?

\- Suelo cumplir mis promesas – dijo ella refiriéndose a la cena pendiente.

\- Mi agenda está a tu entera disposición – afirmó él sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Mañana. Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho.

\- Eso no me parece adecuado capitana – dijo él – debería ser yo quien pasase a buscarte.

\- De eso nada – cortó ella – yo pago, yo elijo, yo decido.

El escritor levantó su mano buena en señal de rendición.

\- Bien capitana, tu ganas. Mañana a las ocho tenemos una cita.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por tardar tanto.

El día había pasado demasiado lento para ambos, pero a partir de las cinco de la tarde, los minutos parecían correr demasiado rápido y a ninguno parecía gustarle su aspecto, ambos en sus respectivas casas, se miraban una y otra vez al espejo.

\- Creo que no te veía con corbata desde tu divorcio – dijo Martha a su hijo cuando este por fin salió al salón.

\- Quizá ahora cambie esa mala costumbre – contestó él sabiendo que su otro yo, después de revisar su armario, había sido demasiado descuidado.

Martha le miró mientras él revisaba una y otra vez su reloj.

\- ¿Llegas tarde?

\- Vendrá a buscarme a las ocho.

\- ¿Ella vendrá a por ti?

Él asintió. Martha negó con la cabeza.

\- Se empeñó en venir a buscarme, lo juro.

\- Supongo que será por tu herida – admitió Martha – se sentirá culpable.

\- Espero que no – dijo casi para sí él.

De pronto Martha le lanzó algo.

\- Las necesitarás – le dijo mientras él, bastante hábil, atrapaba con su mano buena lo que su madre le había lanzado.

\- Pero que…

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara al abrir la mano y mirar el objeto. Eso no lo esperaba.

\- ¿Tengo mi Ferrari?

\- Me lo vendiste querido ¿Recuerdas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- He sido incapaz de deshacerme de él. Estabas tan ilusionado cuando lo compraste…

\- Madre – dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso sobre el pelo – eres la mejor.

\- Creo que tendrás que dejar que lo lleve ella, dadas las circunstancias – le indicó señalando su brazo.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos cuatro veces y a él le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sin duda era ella. Esa cadencia en la llamada la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Se lanzó a abrir la puerta sonriendo.

\- Capitana – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar que ella pasase.

Kate le sonrió y dio varios pasos hasta entrar en la casa.

\- Hola querida – dijo Martha levantándose del sofá para acercarse y saludarla – me alegra mucho volver a verte.

\- Buenas noches señora Rodgers.

\- Niña, si me llamas así me recuerdas a cuando vivía con mi abuela. Martha, llámame Martha.

\- Martha – repitió la capitana mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

\- Te pediría que lo trajeses pronto a casa – le dijo refiriéndose a su hijo – pero sinceramente querida, es todo un alivio no tener que ocuparme de él durante un buen rato – dijo guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que la capitana se sonrojase.

\- ¡Madre! – protestó él.

Martha levantó la mano moviéndola en el aire para hacerle callar.

\- Estás preciosa querida – dijo mirando a Kate – espero que lo paséis realmente bien.

\- Gracias – contestó ella aún roja - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a él.

Richard señalo con su mano buena hacia la puerta dejando que ella pasase primero.

Ni durante el camino al ascensor, ni durante el corto trayecto en el interior del mismo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir lo más mínimo al otro. Únicamente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él dejó que ella saliese se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Cómo has venido?

Ella le miró levantando la ceja sin entenderle.

\- Quiero decir, espero que no hayas venido en un coche patrulla…

\- Quise hacerlo, pero estaban todos ocupados – dijo ella con seriedad.

\- Vaya…

\- He venido en taxi, no me gusta utilizar el coche oficial para mis desplazamientos privados – admitió tras verle la cara.

Entonces él la entregó la llave del coche.

\- Tendrás que conducirlo tú – dijo moviendo su brazo.

Ella le sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Pensabas ir tú a buscarme?

Él se encogió de hombros, no lo había pensado.

\- Es por aquí – indicó saliendo del portal a la derecha – o eso espero…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que espero que el coche esté en el garaje y no se lo haya llevado mi hija o esté en el taller por obra de mi madre…

\- Entiendo.

El escritor sopló. Debería haberle preguntado a su madre donde estaba aparcado, esperaba que, como muchas otras cosas de su vida real, fuesen iguales en ambos mundos, para no tener que quedar como un idiota cada dos por tres.

\- Es aquí – dijo señalando un portón del edificio vecino – el mando está con la llave…

Ella miró la llave, presionando el botón del pequeño mando. La puerta no se movió y él maldijo su mala suerte.

\- Puede que tenga poca batería – dijo Kate acercando más la llave al sensor de la puerta y presionando de nuevo el botón.

\- Bueno quizás…

El escritor cerró la boca en cuanto oyó como el automatismo se ponía en marcha tras la puerta, abriéndola poco a poco.

\- Bonito coche – dijo ella acercándose al Ferrari.

\- Es toda una experiencia conducirlo – dijo él mirando fijamente el coche con nostalgia y deseando volver a ponerse al volante.

Lo cierto es que en su actual vida había vendido el Ferrari, demasiado ostentoso según Kate, para comprar un Mercedes que se estrelló el día de su boda, tras el cual compró un Buick, más apropiado para que ambos viajasen con equipaje cada fin de semana a los Hamptons, o cuando iban a esquiar.

Kate sonrió mientras abría la portezuela para pasar al interior del coche, aquello le parecía increíble. Su abuelo le había enseñado, siendo aún una niña, como funcionaban los cambios de marcha de los coches europeos, lástima que cuando a los dieciséis se empeñó en obtener la licencia para conducir, su abuelo no estaba ya allí para aconsejarla, aun así, ella se había empeñado en aprender a conducir coches europeos.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Castle mirándola fijamente mientras ella se aferraba al volante, mirando a un punto lejano sonriendo.

\- Sí, perfectamente – dijo.

Él la miró sonriendo. Sabía perfectamente que ella conduciría a la perfección aquella máquina, así que se ahorro la solemne tontería de preguntarle si quería que le explicase como cambiar de marcha.

\- Este coche es increíble – dijo ella girando la llave para que el motor arrancase – Apenas me conoces ¿Te atreves o prefieres que cojamos un taxi?

Él sostuvo su mirada.

\- Confío plenamente en ti – aseveró con seguridad.

Ella sonrió y metiendo suavemente primera, salió del garaje con tranquilidad, como si lo hubiese hecho durante toda la vida.

La puerta del garaje se cerró y ella aceleró suavemente por aquellas calles estrechas hasta salir a una de las avenidas que cruzaban la ciudad de norte a sur, fue entonces cuando no pudo reprimirse y aprovechando los semáforos en verde y el escaso tráfico de la zona, no dudó en lanzarse y sorteando varios coches ambos disfrutaron del poder de aceleración del coche.

\- Una máquina perfecta – dijo ella aparcando el coche justo frente a la puerta del restaurante.

Richard sonrió al ver el nombre del restaurante. Sin duda Kate había pedido un favor a su amiga Maddie para poder ir al PER SE sin tener que reservar antes. El aparcacoches se hizo cargo de inmediato del Ferrari y Richard se situó junto a ella.

\- Espero que te guste este sitio – dijo esperando impresionarle.

\- Con tal de cenar contigo, me habría sido suficiente ir a Remy´s – aseguró él.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Él también conocía aquel pequeño restaurante? Jamás habían coincidido.

Entraron al restaurante y en cuanto ella dio su nombre a la recepcionista, apareció el metre conduciéndoles por un largo pasillo. Richard la siguió sin entender nada. No estaban entrando al local, más bien parecían bordearlo. Subieron una escalera. Ella se giró mientras andaban y le sonrió para tranquilizarle. Sin duda Kate sabía a donde se dirigían.

El hombre paró junto a una puerta y la abrió dejándoles paso. Richard simplemente enmudeció. No esperaba aquello. Miraba a su alrededor observando todo sin ser consciente que el hombre había separado una silla permitiendo que Kate se sentase.

\- Señor – le llamó.

Richard se sentó frente a ella que le sonreía.

\- Este sitio es… increíble – dijo completamente sorprendido - ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto?

Kate soltó una suave carcajada.

\- ¿Has estado aquí antes? – preguntó mirándole divertida.

\- Ahí fuera si – dijo señalando la pared acristalada que les permitía contemplar la totalidad del local – pero aquí…

Kate sonreía divertida.

\- En un principio este era el lugar desde que el chef observaba a sus clientes, tiene incluso un sistema de sonido para escuchar lo que ocurre en la sala.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionado.

\- No me apetece oír el sonido ambiente mientras cenamos – confesó ella.

Richard cambió su semblante. Esa frase le había gustado. La capitana iba a prestarle total atención.

\- ¿Cómo sabías de su existencia?

\- Por un caso – admitió – una vieja amiga trabaja aquí y nos facilitó vigilar al sospechoso.

\- ¿Y que tal le va a Maddie?

Kate se quedó pálida y él se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

\- Empieza a hablar – le espetó enfadada.

Él levantó una mano pidiéndola calma.

\- No vas a creer nada de lo que te diga – aseguró.

\- Empieza a hablar o te detendré por acoso.

Él asintió.

\- Te juro que no te estoy acosando.

\- Empieza a hablar Castle.

El escritor tomó aire. Y después comenzó a hablar. Empezó desde el principio. Desde aquel día en el que ella se presentó en su fiesta medio culpándole de asesinato.

\- Castle….

\- Deja que siga y llegaré hasta el momento en el que tu vida y la mía se cruzan ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le dejó continuar. Y él lo hizo. Siguió recordando y explicándole como consiguió que Montgomery le dejase colaborar con ellos. Sonrió recordando como a ella parecía haberle molestado aquella situación, pero amplió su sonrisa cuando le dijo que sabía que ella fingía sentirse molesta por su presencia. Kate levantó una ceja.

\- Te lo digo en serio. Yo te gustaba pero no querías admitirlo.

Kate se ruborizó por completo. Por suerte entraron para servirles la bebida. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el camarero hacía su trabajo. En cuanto salió, él continuó con su relato.

Relató como colaboraron en varios casos, como poco a poco fueron afianzando una amistad y una confianza entre ambos, confesó como cada llamada para que acudiese a un caso le estimulaba a escribir, como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que los dedos de ambos se rozaban cuando le entregaba cada mañana su café.

Evitaba comentarle como se había inmiscuido en la investigación del asesinato de su madre y como había conseguido un nuevo Best Seller con un personaje basado en ella.

Le relató algunos casos que habían resuelto juntos y la vio fruncir el ceño cuando le recordó quien eran los asesinos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó ella cuando él le explicó como habían detenido al culpable del primer caso en el que colaboraron.

\- Sé que un pobre demente está pagando por ese asesinato, pero fue su hermano, sólo tienes que revisar las pruebas, él fingió haber salido del país, pero utilizaba pasaportes falsos para volver y crear una coartada.

\- No pienso reabrir el caso.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- La Kate que yo conozco lo haría – aseguró – a mis espaldas para no tener que darme la razón, pero lo haría.

Ella iba a protestar, pero el camarero volvió a llamar a la puerta, entrando con el primer plato del menú degustación.

\- Lo revisaré – confesó cuando el camarero salió de allí.

\- Aunque no me crees.

Ella mantuvo silencio. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada claro. Todo aquello era muy raro.

\- Continua – le pidió.

Él siguió hablando sobre como poco a poco ella fue entrando en su vida, despacio, pues él andaba con pies de plomo. Le relató como el caso de su madre pareció avanzar un poco y conoció a su padre.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el caso de mi madre? – le cortó de inmediato.

Él negó con la cabeza. No tenía intención de meterse en ese berenjenal hasta que no estuviese seguro que encontraría la cinta con la confesión de Bracken en el mismo sitio en el que estaba en su vida paralela. No iba a jugársela.

\- ¿Y como se supone que llegamos a estar juntos?

\- Me mentiste. Me enteré. Nos alejamos y de pronto casi mueres.

\- ¿De pronto?

\- Te empeñaste en seguir una pista sobre el asesino de Montgomery – dijo omitiendo parte de la verdad – no informaste a Gates

\- ¿A Gates?

\- La capitana Victoria Gates. Se hizo cargo de la doce cuando murió Montgomery.

\- ¿Victoria Gates? -preguntó extrañada - Es de asuntos internos.

\- Es tu capitana en mi mundo. La desobedeciste. Seguiste con tu pista y casi caes de una azotea.

\- ¿Me salvaste tú? – preguntó un tanto divertida.

\- Nos alejamos, yo no estaba allí. Fue Ryan. Gates te sancionó y dimitiste.

\- Dimití – dijo ella haciendo un gesto con su boca.

\- Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta que me querías – aseguró – y…

Ella le miró moviendo levemente la cabeza esperando que siguiese.

\- Viniste a buscarme.

\- Ya.

\- Hace seis meses desaparecí el día de nuestra boda – confesó.

\- ¿Te arrepentiste en el último momento? – preguntó divertida.

\- Me secuestraron, o eso creemos, no hay nada claro – dijo con seriedad.

\- Así que no estamos casados – aseguró mofándose.

\- Vivimos juntos, pero no tardaremos en casarnos.

\- Claro – aseguró ella.

\- Eso si no aparece otro Rogan O'Leary que nos lo impida.

A ella le cambió el semblante.

\- Supongo que en esta vida también estás casada con Rogan.

\- No estoy casada.

\- Eso deberías revisarlo. Os casasteis en Las Vegas y siempre pensaste que no iba en serio. Pero lo iba. Estás casada. Y si no tienes intención de seguir estándolo, deberías pedir el divorcio, Kitt Kat – dijo revelando el mote con el que Rogan la llamaba.

Para ella estaba empezando a ser el colmo. Él parecía tener más información de su vida de la que podría obtener por los medios más sencillos.

\- Ahora en serio – dijo - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

\- Aquella mañana habíamos estado bromeando sobre cómo serían nuestras vidas si no nos hubiésemos conocido. Me aseguraste que tendrías tu propia comisaría. Entonces nos interrumpieron. Teníamos un caso. Y tu y yo acabamos persiguiendo una pista, en esa nave abandonada. Alguien había matado para robar un antiguo amuleto Inca al que se le atribuyen propiedades extraordinarias relacionadas con el espacio tiempo. Y no sé lo que pasó, lo toqué, recibí un golpe y me desperté en esta vida.

Ella le miró seria. Él seguía manteniendo su versión inicial.

\- Me apasiona verte dormir, haces un ruidito cuando lo haces profundamente. Adoro como pegas la punta de tu nariz, siempre helada, en mi cuello. Te encantan los batidos de fresa, jamás sabrás decir que no a un café ni a la comida Thai, aunque realmente te decantas por poner demasiadas verduras en tu dieta y te gusta la pasta. Te gustan los caramelos de arándanos, los chicles de cerezas y los panecillos de canela.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó ella dándole a entender que era información que cualquiera podría conseguir.

\- Adoro dormirme acariciando tu tatuaje. Te lo hiciste en tu época rebelde, te arrepentiste tiempo después. Y no me digas que ese es un dato que todo el mundo conoce, porque lo tienes bien escondido, en un principio para que tu madre no se enterase. Aunque tras morir, tu padre te confesó que ambos sabian que lo tenias y por eso lo completaste cuando ella murio. Dudo que incluso Lanie sepa de su existencia.

Kate abrió la boca. Su tatuaje era algo que podría conocer si había hablado con alguno de sus amantes, pero nadie sabía, nadie, que había añadido la frase "la verdad gana" en chino tras la muerte de su madre. Se levantó de inmediato.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Le dijo golpeando la mesa - ¡Dime la verdad!

Él la miró sin saber bien lo que debía decirle. Entonces hizo lo que hubiese hecho en su vida paralela.

\- La única verdad es que te amo. No tengo ni idea de cómo volver a mi vida y casarme contigo, pero es lo único que quiero hacer. Esa es mi única verdad.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón a quienes me pedisteis que siguiese rápido. He estado fuera del país.

Es corto. Pero creo que intenso.

Kate se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle. Había estado tanto presente como realizando miles de interrogatorios. Su instinto siempre le decía quien mentía y quien no. Y su instinto le decía en esos momentos que aquellos ojos azules eran los más sinceros que había visto en mucho tiempo.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento. O salía corriendo de allí, o le daba la oportunidad de continuar hablando.

Richard esperó paciente. La Kate Beckett de este mundo parecía mucho más tranquila que la de su mundo. Era más resignada. Como si él fracaso de no poder dar con la resolución del caso de su vida, hubiese conseguido rendirla.

\- Eres un buen escritor. Los escritores investigan. Has podido averiguar sobre mi vida privada y…

\- ¿Preguntando a tus amantes? – dijo con tranquilidad y sin apenas pensarlo.

Ella le miró asintiendo. Lo cierto es que su vida sentimental era un completo fracaso. Y también era cierto que nadie, salvo el traductor de chino con el que había consultado antes de completar su tatuaje, nadie sabía que significaban aquellas letras. Siempre que alguno de sus compañeros de cama habían preguntado, ella simplemente se había limitado a contestar que era algo personal.

\- Absurdo – contestó Richard – y puedes verificarlo llamándoles y preguntando si alguien les ha preguntado algo así.

\- ¿Absurdo? – repitió ella – Y tu historia no es absurda – afirmó enfadada.

El sonrió asintiendo.

\- Touché. Mi historia es la más absurda de las historias. Pero ahora mismo es la única verdad que conozco.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un instante que pareció interminable.

\- Me encantaría poder decirte que me gustas y que estoy simplemente intentando ligar contigo – confesó él – Pero… ¿No crees que hubiese bastado con presentarme en tu comisaría, solicitar ser un observador para escribir un libro e invitarte a cenar? ¿En serio piensas que puedo haber montado todo este lio para ligar contigo?

Ella le miró ladeando la cabeza, dándole a entender que era precisamente lo que pensaba.

Entonces Richard volvió a dejarse llevar por su verdad, esa que le decía a gritos que la única forma que tenía de convencerla era demostrándoselo. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella que le miró frunciendo el ceño.

Tomó aire respirando por la nariz sonoramente y se inclinó sobre ella, sin dejar que reaccionase, tomó su cabeza entre las manos, inmovilizándola como pudo dado su brazo, hundiendo los dedos entre el rizado pelo. En ese momento la brava capitana no era capaz de mover ni un músculo, no porque él ejerciese fuerza sobre ella, si no porque vaticinar lo que el escritor se disponía a hacer la había paralizado.

Y entonces él, simplemente lo hizo. Juntó sus labios con los de la capitana, acariciándola primero, atrapándolos entre los suyos después, jugando, tentando. Ella seguía inmóvil, sin reaccionar. Él movió los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el cuello de la capitana, rozándola apenas con la yema de los mismos, y ella, sin poder evitarlo gimió en la boca del escritor, rindiéndose a esa caricia y correspondiendo por fin al beso.

Se besaron durante segundos. Hasta que él decidió separarse. Una parte de su mente le obligaba a separarse. Ella no era Beckett. Su Beckett. Expulsó aire por la nariz, pegando su frente a la de ella y tras elevarse unos centímetros la besó sobre la frente, soltándola y volviendo a sentarse frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Te vuelve loca que te acaricie de esa forma el cuello cuando nos besamos – aseguró.

Ella carraspeó nerviosa. Ese beso la había descolocado por completo. Era simplemente el mejor jodido beso que le habían dado en toda su vida. Y aunque le pesase reconocerlo, esa caricia sobre su cuello había provocado que un placentero latigazo recorriese su abdomen hasta su entrepierna.

El escritor tomó el tenedor y se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca, intentando aparentar toda la normalidad que pudiese y que ella hiciese lo mismo. Para él era un beso más de los que ambos compartían días antes de que empezase toda aquella locura, y esperaba haber movido con el su mundo.

La capitana bajó la mirada hacía su plato, dejando ver un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas. Tomó su tenedor e imitó al escritor llevando un poco de comida a su boca.

\- Me aburría – dijo él – necesitaba algo nuevo.

Ella le miró extrañada.

\- Por eso le maté – aclaró – a Storm quiero decir.

Ella asintió.

El escritor volvió a levantarse, para sorpresa de la capitana, que se estremeció previendo un nuevo beso. Pero el escritor no pretendía volver a besarla, simplemente cambio su sitio, moviendo su plato y su silla para quedar cerca de ella.

\- ¿Sigues sin creerme?

\- ¿Crees que con un beso puedes conseguir que te crea? ¿Ves muchas películas de Disney?

\- Un beso de amor verdadero hace milagros – dijo divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo por la broma.

\- Quizá en el segundo… - aseguró mirándola y comprobando como ella volvía a ruborizarse.

Él volvió a sonreír y decidió no seguir insistiendo. Comenzó a hablar sobre sus libros, que ella conocía a la perfección, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas sobre los personajes, situaciones y como conseguía documentarse. A ella le sorprendió como él investigaba antes de escribir para que cada uno de sus libros fuese lo más fiel posible.

Discutieron sobre algunas escenas que ella ponía en duda sobre la posibilidad de que ocurriesen en la vida real, pero al final, y como en su otro mundo, había conseguido convencerla.

El tiempo fue pasando, ambos más relajados después de aquella primera discusión. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ella estaba al volante del Ferrari frente al garaje del escritor.

\- ¿Quieres llevártelo? – preguntó el escritor.

\- Tomaré un taxi.

\- También puedes conducir hasta tu casa y yo lo traeré de vuelta.

\- Eso no sería legal – dijo señalando su brazo.

Caminaron hasta el portal del escritor, que pidió a su conserje que llamase a un taxi.

\- Kate.

Ella le miró. Y él pensó que no tenía otra opción si quería volver a ser feliz, que rendirse a esa vida e intentar recolocarla.

\- Quiero volver a verte – afirmó con seguridad.

Observó como a ella le temblaba ligeramente el labio superior.

\- Quiero demostrarte que no miento. Dame una oportunidad.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

Y entonces él volvió a hacerlo, se acercó a ella despacio, acariciando su cuello, besándola lentamente.

Un claxon interrumpió el momento y ambos se separaron.

Minutos después, tras otro corto beso junto al taxi, ella se alejó mirándole por la ventanilla.

¿Por qué narices se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos?


	9. Chapter 9

_Lo siento mucho, no he abandonado la historia, me falta tiempo pero mi objetivo es terminarla. A quienes estéis leyendo, disculpad el retraso._

Kate se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle. Había observado y realizado miles de interrogatorios. Su instinto siempre le decía quien mentía y quien no. Y su instinto le decía en esos momentos que aquellos ojos azules eran los más sinceros que había visto en mucho tiempo.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento. O salía corriendo de allí, o le daba la oportunidad de continuar hablando.

Richard esperó paciente. La Kate Beckett de este mundo parecía mucho más tranquila que la de su mundo. Era más resignada. Como si él fracaso de no poder dar con la resolución del caso de su vida, hubiese conseguido rendirla.

\- Eres un buen escritor. Los escritores investigan. Has podido averiguar sobre mi vida privada y…

\- ¿Preguntando a tus amantes? – dijo con tranquilidad y sin apenas pensarlo.

Ella le miró asintiendo. Lo cierto es que su vida sentimental era un completo fracaso. Y también era cierto que nadie, salvo el traductor de chino con el que había consultado antes de completar su tatuaje, absolutamente nadie sabía que significaban aquellas letras. Siempre que alguno de sus compañeros de cama habían preguntado, ella simplemente se había limitado a contestar que era algo personal que no iba a compartir.

\- Absurdo – contestó Richard – y puedes verificarlo llamándoles y preguntando si alguien les ha preguntado algo así.

\- ¿Absurdo? – repitió ella – Y tu historia no es absurda – afirmó enfadada.

El sonrió asintiendo.

\- Touché. Mi historia es la más absurda de las historias. Pero ahora mismo es la única verdad que conozco.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un instante que pareció interminable.

\- Me encantaría poder decirte que me gustas y que estoy simplemente intentando ligar contigo – confesó él – Pero… ¿No crees que hubiese bastado con presentarme en tu comisaría, solicitar ser un observador para escribir un libro e invitarte a cenar? ¿En serio piensas que puedo haber montado todo este lio para ligar contigo?

Ella le miró ladeando la cabeza, dándole a entender que era precisamente lo que pensaba.

Entonces Richard volvió a dejarse llevar por su verdad, esa que le decía a gritos que la única forma que tenía de convencerla era demostrándoselo. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella que le miró frunciendo el ceño.

Tomó aire respirando por la nariz sonoramente y se inclinó sobre ella, sin dejar que reaccionase, tomó su cabeza entre las manos, inmovilizándola como pudo dado su brazo, hundiendo los dedos entre el rizado pelo. En ese momento la brava capitana no era capaz de mover ni un músculo, no porque él ejerciese fuerza sobre ella, si no porque vaticinar lo que el escritor se disponía a hacer la había paralizado.

Y entonces él, simplemente lo hizo. Juntó sus labios con los de la capitana, acariciándola primero, atrapándolos entre los suyos después, jugando, tentando. Ella seguía inmóvil, sin reaccionar. Él movió los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el cuello de la capitana, rozándola apenas con la yema de los mismos, y ella, sin poder evitarlo gimió en la boca del escritor, rindiéndose a esa caricia y correspondiendo por fin al beso.

Se besaron durante segundos. Hasta que él decidió separarse. Una parte de su mente le obligaba a separarse. Ella no era Beckett. Su Beckett. Expulsó aire por la nariz, pegando su frente a la de ella y tras elevarse unos centímetros la besó sobre la frente, soltándola y volviendo a sentarse frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Te vuelve loca que te acaricie de esa forma el cuello cuando nos besamos – aseguró.

Ella carraspeó nerviosa. Ese beso la había descolocado por completo. Era simplemente el mejor jodido beso que le habían dado en toda su vida. Y aunque le pesase reconocerlo, esa caricia sobre su cuello había provocado que un placentero latigazo recorriese su abdomen hasta su entrepierna.

El escritor tomó el tenedor y se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca, intentando aparentar toda la normalidad que pudiese y que ella hiciese lo mismo. Para él era un beso más de los que ambos compartían días antes de que empezase toda aquella locura, y esperaba haber movido con el su mundo.

La capitana bajó la mirada hacía su plato, dejando ver un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas. Tomó su tenedor e imitó al escritor llevando un poco de comida a su boca.

\- Me aburría – dijo él – necesitaba algo nuevo.

Ella le miró extrañada.

\- Por eso le maté – aclaró – a Storm quiero decir.

Ella asintió.

El escritor volvió a levantarse, para sorpresa de la capitana, que se estremeció previendo un nuevo beso. Pero el escritor no pretendía volver a besarla, simplemente cambio su sitio, moviendo su plato y su silla para quedar cerca de ella.

\- ¿Sigues sin creerme?

\- ¿Crees que con un beso puedes conseguir que te crea? ¿Ves muchas películas de Disney?

\- Un beso de amor verdadero hace milagros – dijo divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo por la broma.

\- Quizá en el segundo… - aseguró mirándola y comprobando como ella volvía a ruborizarse.

Él volvió a sonreír y decidió no seguir insistiendo. Comenzó a hablar sobre sus libros, que ella conocía a la perfección, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas sobre los personajes, situaciones y como conseguía documentarse. A ella le sorprendió como él investigaba antes de escribir para que cada uno de sus libros fuese lo más fiel posible.

Discutieron sobre algunas escenas que ella ponía en duda sobre la posibilidad de que ocurriesen en la vida real, pero al final, y como en su otro mundo, había conseguido convencerla.

El tiempo fue pasando, ambos más relajados después de aquella primera discusión. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ella estaba al volante del Ferrari frente al garaje del escritor.

\- ¿Quieres llevártelo? – preguntó el escritor.

\- Tomaré un taxi.

\- También puedes conducir hasta tu casa y yo lo traeré de vuelta.

\- Eso no sería legal – dijo señalando su brazo.

Caminaron hasta el portal del escritor, que pidió a su conserje que llamase a un taxi.

\- Kate.

Ella le miró. Y él pensó que no tenía otra opción si quería volver a ser feliz, que rendirse a esa vida e intentar recolocarla.

\- Quiero volver a verte – afirmó con seguridad.

Observó como a ella le temblaba ligeramente el labio superior.

\- Quiero demostrarte que no miento. Dame una oportunidad.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

Y entonces él volvió a hacerlo, se acercó a ella despacio, acariciando su cuello, besándola lentamente.

Un claxon interrumpió el momento y ambos se separaron.

Minutos después, tras otro corto beso junto al taxi, ella se alejó mirándole por la ventanilla.

¿Por qué narices se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos?

Castle despertó molesto por el movimiento que alguien le infringía a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quieres despertarte ya? – preguntó Martha molesta – llegaremos tarde al médico.

El escritor se desperezó, tenía cita con su médico aquella mañana. Si todo iba bien, le quitarían el odiado cabestrillo.

\- Y… ¿Cómo fue todo anoche querido? – preguntó curiosa la actriz.

\- ¡Madre! – protestó él mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Martha le miró con ternura acariciándole el pelo.

\- Esa chica te gusta de verdad – aseveró la pelirroja.

Él la miró asintiendo.

\- Sólo espero que esta vez no metas la pata.

\- No sé lo que he debido hacer mal en esta vida para que tengas tal desconfianza en mí.

\- Acabaríamos antes si enumero lo poco que has hecho bien –afirmó de inmediato.

Él fue a protestar de nuevo pero la actriz le apremió para que se vistiese.

A esa misma hora, Kate, en su despacho de la doce, sonreía a la nada mientras su mente recordaba los besos intercambiados con el escritor la noche anterior. Realmente esa cita con el que había sido uno de sus escritores preferidos, era lo mejor que le había pasado a su recta vida desde hacía años. Y ese beso. ¡Ese primer beso! Solo recordarlo hacía que un cosquilleo inundase el interior de su abdomen y desease volver a repetir cuanto antes.

El sonido de la recepción de un mensaje la sacó de su momento de ensoñación personal al que no solía acostumbrar. Tomó su móvil entre los dedos con un gesto de fastidio y lejos de estropearle su gran momento, que era lo que ella había pensado inicialmente, abrir el mensaje le había provocado un revuelo en su estómago, acompañado de una tonta sonrisa. El mensaje era de él.

\- Espero que hayas tenido bonitos sueños esta noche. Quiero volver a verte. Hoy.

Quiso contestarle de inmediato, pero la poca sensatez que aún tenía tras esos besos, la conminó a dejar pasar minutos antes de contestarle. En su mente comenzó a formar la frase perfecta, esa en la que le dijese: "Me muero por volver a besarte" pero con palabras que él leyese como "No tienes demasiado interés para mí, cúrratelo un poco escritor".

Decidió ir a hacerse un café antes de responder. Espo levantó la vista cuando la vio pasar y arrastró su silla hasta dar con la de Ryan, molestándole con un codazo.

\- ¿Crees que ha dormido con él hoy? – preguntó el rubio

\- ¡Tío! – exclamó el moreno arrugando la nariz con cara de asco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ryan mirándole - ¿Acaso te crees que sigue siendo virgen?

Espo le miró arrugando el entrecejo y negando con la cabeza.

\- Yo… - dijo medio tartamudeando – Se la ve demasiado contenta.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea. Él tenía hermanas. Ya había pasado por ese momento sobreprotector con ellas. Y ya había aprendido que, irremediablemente, con el tiempo, un hombre, o varios, aparecían en la vida de cada mujer, y eran decisiones de cada una de ellas como y con quién pasarían cada noche.

\- Prometimos a Montgomery cuidar de ella – dijo en un susurro el moreno.

Ryan se giró para mirarle.

\- ¿Pero que dices? – replicó el rubio sonriendo – No se trataba de ese tipo de protección. Además, ¿No queríamos tenerla entretenida?

El moreno volvió a su sitio con cara de fastidio. No le gustaba nada ese loco escritor y su disparatada historia. Y mucho menos que se hubiese permitido opinar sobre su historia con Lanie. Pero Ryan tenía razón.

Kate salió de la sala de descanso, café en mano, y una sonrisa en la cara. Ya tenía clara la frase de su respuesta. Volvió a su despacho y tecleó en su móvil:

\- Es un día complicado. Creo que la única forma de poder vernos hoy sería que te detuviésemos de nuevo.

La capitana sonrió dejando el móvil sobre su mesa y volviendo a sus informes. Un nuevo e inmediato mensaje sonó en su móvil.

\- Y... Dígame capitana, ¿Qué clase de delito tengo que cometer para que me esposes?

La capitana soltó una carcajada. Haciendo que sus compañeros la mirasen desde sus mesas.

\- Supongo que tengo motivos suficientes para detenerte por acoso – contestó ella.

Martha miró a su hijo ensimismado con su móvil.

\- ¿Volverá a verte?

\- Eso espero madre.

Martha negó con la cabeza.

\- Querido, no te reconozco.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta madre? – preguntó él girándose para mirarla.

\- Al contrario. Tú eres el Richard que desapareció hace años. Me alegro que hayas vuelto hijo – dijo palmeándole la mano – no te imaginas cuanto.

\- Conseguiré que ella también regrese – aseguró sonriendo débilmente a su madre.

\- Teneros a los dos de nuevo es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

\- En este mundo – repitió - Lo sé madre, lo sé.

Martha no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapase de su ojo. No había nada que quisiese más que poder tener a su hijo y a su nieta junto a ella.

Richard rogó secretamente para que su otro yo no trastocase su mundo real. Si su otro yo era tan tonto como parecía, Martha, Alexis y Kate estarían sufriendo. Tenía que volver, tenía que buscar la manera de hacerlo. Y a ser posible encontrándose por el camino a su otro yo para darle un puñetazo por hacer sufrir así a su madre y por dejar marchar a Alexis.

Pero mientras buscaba la manera de volver, tendría que conquistar a Kate. Se lo debía. Ella le había salvado de su disparatada vida en su mundo real, y ahora él tenía que hacer lo mismo. Su Kate le había confesado que él era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Se quedó pensativo. Si él era quien conquistaba a la Kate de este mundo, su otro yo podría molestarse por no darle la oportunidad de… En ese momento se quedó paralizado. Su otro yo podía estar en ese momento metido en la cama con su Kate. Frunció el ceño, celoso.

\- ¿Pasa algo querido? – le preguntó Martha.

Él negó con la cabeza. Estaba hecho un lío. Todo aquello era una mala pesadilla. ¿Y si no volvía a irse jamás a su vida? Tenía que seguir adelante y asegurarse que Kate no se le escapaba y que su libro triunfaría aquí tanto como en su mundo.

Su libro. Gina tenía que contestarle. O al menos eso era lo que él esperaba. Del triunfo de su novela dependía que recolocase ese mundo.

A su ex mujer le sorprendió que él recurriese a ella para relanzar su carrera. Había recibido un enorme ramo de rosas de color champagne, sus preferidas, junto a su manuscrito y una carta en la que el escritor, recordándole épocas pasadas, le pedía que le diese la oportunidad de demostrar que quería cambiar su vida. La rubia aún tenía cariño a su ex marido. Había echado a perder su carrera, empeñado en editar aquella novela inadmisible, y con ello, terminar con las comisiones que ella se llevaba. Pero ese manuscrito parecía interesante. Tendría que pedir algunos favores para volver a firmar con él, pero que demonios, él se había comportado magníficamente con ella sin tener que llegar a juicio en su divorcio, se lo debía.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate sonrió al leer la contestación del escritor.

\- Para facilitar mi detención por acoso, estaré a partir de las 19.00 horas en la entrada principal de su comisaría. Estaré sólo y desarmado. Y no opondré ninguna resistencia.

El escritor dejó su teléfono por un instante, mientras el médico le examinaba, retirándole el cabestrillo. Para su fortuna, no tendría que volver a usarlo.

Minutos más tarde mientras Martha y él salían de la consulta, la veterana actriz disimuló una sonrisa mientras hacía una seña a su chófer. Adoraba ver a su hijo ilusionado de nuevo y sin duda ese rápido tecleo sobre su teléfono era la causa de su cambio. Estaba segura que era la capitana.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme en el despacho de Gina?

Martha le miró con seriedad.

\- Haré lo que sea para que publiquen mi nueva novela.

\- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó la actriz levantando una de sus cejas.

\- Gina no está interesada en mí.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa.

\- Yo no estoy interesado en Gina.

\- Me alegra oír eso – admitió la pelirroja.

Richard miró por la ventanilla perdiéndose en la altura de los edificios de Manhattan.

\- Alexis volverá a Los Ángeles en unos días – afirmó Martha.

\- Lo sé, pero conseguiré que se mude de nuevo – aseguró agarrando la mano de su madre sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla – esta es su ciudad.

Martha le apretó la mano.

\- Por cierto madre – dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla - ¿Sale con alguien?

\- ¿Alexis? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Claro, no pensarás que preguntaba por ti.

La actriz le golpeó la mano.

\- No habla demasiado – confesó el escritor.

\- Llevas tiempo sin hacerle caso, es normal que no te cuente nada.

\- ¿Te lo cuenta a ti?

La pelirroja negó tristemente con la cabeza.

\- Entonces no sabemos si volvió a encontrarse con Ashley – afirmó preguntando.

\- Volvió a encontrarse con él, pero…

\- Nada.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Eso la frustró? – preguntó algo preocupado

Martha dio un respingo mirándole algo enfadada.

\- Es una Rodgers – aseveró la actriz – lo superó.

\- Entonces yo no debo ser un Rodgers.

\- No seas bobo Richard.

\- ¿Y Max? – preguntó el escritor sin hacer mucho caso a su madre.

\- ¿Max?

\- Casi nos abandona unas navidades por ir con él.

\- Querido, no sé de quién me hablas- dijo extrañada la actriz – nunca ha intentado abandonarnos en Navidad.

Richard la miró sonriendo.

\- No importa madre, no importa – dijo sabiendo que tendría que hacer de detective y buscar a ese chico para que se cruzase en la vida de Alexis.

La actriz le miró extrañada, pero él se limitó a sonreír y cambiar de tema, preguntándole por su próxima actuación y la posibilidad de conseguir entradas para el detective Ryan. Sin duda él le ayudaría y él tenía que conseguir que Jenny volviese a la vida del irlandés.

En ese momento le vino a la cabeza Lanie. Tendría que ver la manera de acercarse a la forense. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Iba a conocer al bebé de Lanie y Espo.

\- Aquí estamos – dijo Martha cuando el chófer paró junto al despacho de Gina - ¿Te veré a comer?

\- Mejor no me esperéis, intentaré convencerla.

Martha negó con la cabeza. Richard abrió la puerta del coche inclinándose para darle un beso.

\- Ten cuidado. Si ese libro es bueno intentará sacar tajada – aseguró la actriz.

\- Lo tendré madre, lo tendré.

Richard se alejó del coche, levantando la mano para despedir a su madre. Tomó aire, y giró decidido entrando en el edificio.

Tras una hora de paciente espera, el asistente de la rubia editora le hizo pasar al fin a su despacho.

\- ¿Qué quieres Richard? Estoy ocupada.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Debería haberte pedido cita pero…

\- Estás desesperado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No me gusta que me mientas. Te conozco.

\- Gina, es bueno, será un éxito.

La editora le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Te lo prometo, es de lo mejor que he escrito.

\- Lo sé – dijo enseñándole el manuscrito sobre su mesa.

\- ¿Lo has leído? – preguntó sonriente y ella asintió en silencio.

Al escritor el corazón le volvió a latir.

\- Sabes que te exigiré la continuación.

\- La estoy escribiendo – aseguró ilusionado.

\- He hablado con Paula – afirmó con seriedad – por lo visto tienes varias ofertas.

\- Prefiero trabajar contigo.

Ella le sonrió negando.

\- Es buena. No me va a poner las cosas fáciles.

\- Está resentida – aseguró – hablaré con ella.

Gina asintió.

\- Necesito tus condiciones lo antes posible.

\- No voy a regatear Gina, quiero lo mismo que cobré por la última de Derrick Storm. Y es un regalo. Lo sabes.

\- Eso será complicado.

\- La has leído, sabes que será best seller.

\- Tú última novela no…

\- Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y lo hice. He aprendido y no volverá a pasar.

Gina le miró extrañada.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo Richard? No pareces tú.

\- He perdido. No quiero volver a hacerlo – aseguró.

Ella le miró asintiendo.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó tras unos segundos.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- De esa detective de la novela, supongo que también será la responsable de este cambio.

\- No hay ninguna ella Gina.

La editora soltó una carcajada.

\- Te he dicho que no me mientas. ¿Es esa capitana por la que te han disparado?

El escritor la miró sorprendido.

\- Espero que no metas la pata Richard.

Richard sonrió.

\- Espero no hacerlo – admitió tras unos segundos.

\- Llamaré a Paula, deberías avisarla para que se relaje un poco.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a comer? – preguntó agradecido.

\- Lo siento Richard – dijo ella consultando su reloj – he quedado.

\- Ya. Lo entiendo, debí avisarte.

\- Richard, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Él la sonrió, levantándose y ella le imitó.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

\- Lo sé.

Gina le acompañó a la puerta y él se giró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias.

\- Espero volver a ver al Richard Castle de antes – le aseguró con sinceridad.

Él asintió y salió de la editorial.

No demasiado lejos de allí, Lanie esperaba a su amiga dando vueltas sin parar a los hielos de su refresco.

\- Si llegas a tardar un poco más – aseguró cuando ella se acercaba – hubiese empezado por comerme al camarero.

Kate miró al camarero disimuladamente, comprobando que era un atractivo joven que al sentirse observado la sonrió abiertamente.

\- Tengo que recordarte que… - dijo señalando su enorme tripa.

\- Siempre hay una forma de hacerlo – dijo la morena levantando la mano para llamar la atención del joven – me muero de hambre.

\- No entiendo como puede caberte algo ahí.

\- Ahí radica el problema amiga. Cabe tan poco que dura minutos y tengo hambre continuamente.

Kate se ruborizó mientras pedían, al comprobar las excesivas muestras de atención que la brindaba el joven.

\- Pensaba que te gustaba el escritor – aseguró Lanie.

\- Y me gusta el escritor – dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Kate la miró extrañada.

\- Y…¿Qué haces ligando con el camarero?

\- No estoy ligando con el camarero – se apresuró a desmentir ella.

\- Le hacías ojitos.

\- ¿Qué yo que?

La forense se echó a reír.

\- No me tengas en ascuas. Te besó – aseguró.

Kate no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, acompañada de un pequeño vuelco en su estómago al recordarlo.

\- Tres veces – aseguró en voz bajita.

La morena lanzó un gritito, no por la sorpresa, si no más bien por molestarla un poco.

Continuaron hablando durante las dos siguientes horas, hasta que la capitana tuvo que volver a su puesto de trabajo, no sin antes prometer a su amiga llamar en cuanto volviese a su casa por la noche.

Kate miraba el reloj, cada diez minutos, y cada vez que lo hacía, su estómago le recordaba que había quedado con él a las siete.

Richard llegó a la comisaría diez minutos antes de las siete y aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a su madre, para saber si había conseguido las entradas que necesitaba para Ryan.

Se apresuró a cortar la comunicación, no quería que ella bajase y le pillase hablando por teléfono. Aunque le parecía increíble, estaba nervioso.

Cuando por fin vio aparecer a Kate por la puerta, se quedó paralizado mirándola y ella agachó levemente la mirada mientras se acercaba a él. Entonces el escritor hizo algo inesperado incluso hasta para él mismo, cogió a la capitana por la cintura, elevándola en el aire y dado vueltas sobre si mismo.

\- ¡Castle! – le reprendió ella entrando en pánico mirando a su alrededor pensando en el resto de policías que entraban y salían en ese momento de comisaría.

\- ¡Publicarán mi novela! – dijo dejándola en el suelo

\- Eso es… Genial – contestó ella mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les prestaba atención.

Entonces Richard la pegó más a él, sujetándola con una mano por el cuello y con la otra por la cintura y comenzó a besarla. En ese momento, para Kate desaparecieron sus compañeros, la comisaría y hasta Manhattan...


End file.
